


Coming to Gralea

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But Regis is the most ridiculous of them all, Car Sex, Comedy, Coming to America AU, Cor is also ridiculous, F/M, Gen, Ignis and Gladio are terrible in this, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Noctis is still a prince, Prompto is a community organizer, basically i love making AUs out of funny movies, but is a tad more self aware, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Noctis is a spoiled brat of a prince, but he wants to find someone who is his equal. The only way to do this, is to come to Gralea and find the love of his life. His parents think that this is a last Bachelor party weekend and do not take him seriously. Ignis and Gladio do not take his quest seriously either. Also, Noctis has no idea what financial management is.Meanwhile, Prompto, Cindy and Aranea just want to go to college and help pay off their Dad's mortage.





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how great it is to marry a Prince...

Once upon a time there was a Prince. And he was a spoiled brat.

Every morning, he would wake up late and no one ever reprimanded him for it. The black silk sheets were always ironed and cleaned for him daily. He would awaken to the most glorious classical music playing in his room. As cellos and violins played to wake him up to the new day, he was pleased but also… annoyed. 

There were at least three women that followed him all over the palace to the washroom. They would scatter sylleblossoms as he walked in his amazing sheep lined house slippers. The violin players would follow him as we paced down the marble hallways for his bath. Of course, the bath was filled with water that was boiling hot, just how the prince liked it. The sylleblossoms surrounded him as well as the aroma of fresh eucalyptus that permeated throughout the bathroom. 

His bath was the size of an olympic sized swimming pool. The black marble was quiet and the only echoes were the prince splashing around the tub and the violins playing something by beethoven. It was a nice way to set the mood for the rest of the day.

Usually, the prince’s itinerary was filled with things any fresh college graduate would have to do. His parents permitted him to play video games for only two hours. Later, he had to go play a round of polo with his father. But this was later that afternoon. The prince had at least 3 hours to do as he pleased. He wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but today, out of all the days in his life, he had something to do.

There was to be a party tomorrow. And it was not just any party. He was to meet his bride and announce the engagement to the kingdom. They would all be there. A woman he had never met before would marry him the next day. There had been a search for a woman that would be his bride, the mother of his children and the future queen of the great nation of Lucis. For months, his father and mother had rubbed shoulders with famous royal families throughout the world for a chance to see who would be worthy enough to marry their son.

Their son was a catch as well. Not the tallest prince, but he had just graduated from college and he consistently got four gold medals every time he played overwatch. 

His father and mother had to try and play up the other aspects of the prince that would be good. Their son was good at academics, their son had excellent manners and had an interest in world politics. Which made sense, because any future king would need these skills. No prince or king should have to pick out his clothes day after day, that was what the maids were for. 

Finally, his parents had told the prince that they had selected the perfect woman for him to marry. As per tradition, the prince was not set to meet her until the day they would be married. This part, made Noctis nervous. While it was not unheard of for a future king of Lucis to marry a man, it had not happened for at least two centuries. And the prince knew, in the deep pits of his heart that he was not going to marry whomever would walk down the aisle tomorrow.

His parents did not know. This made him nervous as he swam around the pool and sighed as the violin player continued to play. Beethoven’s 7th symphony began to play and the prince realized that he was fucked.

Not only was he going to embarass his father and mother tomorrow, but he had never been in love before. 

The violin’s chords echoed through the black marble and more and more, the prince hoped that the bath would swallow him whole.

***

“Son,” the King said. It was now dinner time and the prince watched his father eat a delicious 3 inch thick steak. It looked huge, but the prince, the king and the queen were sitting on their dinner table that was 50 feet long. The prince was far away and had to look on his phone to make sure that his father was talking to him. They had to use facetime to converse to one another. When Noctis was younger, they used walkie talkies to talk to one another.

The violin player had been playing the 7th symphony all day and the prince felt that his anxiety was going to shoot through the roof.

He was not ready to get married. There was also another problem...

“Yes,” the prince coughed. “Your highness.”

“You look sad on the iPad,” his father spoke. His mother moved her head to look on the phone as well. She looked sad and tilted her head in the prince’s direction. From what the prince could tell, his mother looked at him sadly. He looked into his phone to make sure that she looked sad.

“Are you okay?” his mother asked calmly. “I know things have been so busy with the wedding planning. Once things get settled, then I am sure we can have more time to talk Noctis.”

“Umm,” Noctis looked at his food nervously. He had suddenly lost his appetite. “Yeah, I guess…”

“That’s not it,” his father looked at the queen. He looked into tablet and directly towards Noctis. “What’s wrong?”

“If you are nervous about your wife,” his mother spoke calmly. “Don’t be. She is quite lovely. She is very beautiful and from what I hear, she had excellent diplomatic skills and will make a fine wife.”

“That’s not it,” Noctis said into the device. He stood up and marched up towards the dining table. He had not done this in years. So the walk felt longer than usual. The maids and waiters looked at him in shock. The three maids immediately grabbed their flower baskets and tossed the flowers while Noctis walked up towards his parents. 

“It’s not that,” Noctis said firmly. He sat down in the seat next to his father while both of his parents looked on him in utter confusion. “I am nervous. About all of this.”

“But you are the son of the King,” his mother said flabbergasted. “You are worthy of having everything you could ever want.”

“I just don’t think all of this is necessary,” Noctis frowned. “Why can’t I do things for myself? I want to dress without an outfit picked for me. I want to not have people following me all over the castle. Dropping those flowers wherever I go. And…” And it was here, Noctis steadied his breathing. “I want to pick who I want to marry.”

“A ha,” his father said triumphantly. “This is why you are upset?”

“But what if I don’t love her?” Noctis asked.

“It is normal,” his mother said. “Anyone would feel anxiety over something like this. I was so nervous when I met Regis. I almost threw up. But over the years Noctis, I have grown to love your father so much.” 

His father looked pleased with himself. “As have I, Aulea.”

“But I want someone to love me as I am,” Noctis stammered. 

“And who are you Noctis?” his father asked.

“I am,” Noctis frowned. “A man who has never tied his own shoes before!”

“You are a prince,” his father corrected him. “Who has never tied his own shoes before. It’s severely overrated Noct.”

Before Noctis could get another word in, his two best friends appeared. They were each in their king’s guard outfits and looked at Noctis with bright faces. 

“Good evening your majesty,” they both echoed before bowing at the King and Queen. Ignis spoke first, “We want to take the prince for a workout.”

“We figured,” Gladio drawled. “That the prince would like a workout before the wedding.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” his mother said. “You are probably just nervous.”

Noctis knew that was not true but got up either way. His friends followed him towards the direction of the 3 story personal gym located inside the palace. But it was Ignis to break the silence first.

“What happened to the sylleblossoms?”

***

“A puny prince,” Gladio laughed. Noctis had managed to beat Gladio on the first try. However, when Ignis joined the fray, Noctis managed to land on his ass more than a few times. He could not focus. Ignis seemed more perceptive of the problem but Gladio seemed to have absolutely no idea why Noctis was so unfocused. 

“What’s the matter Noct?” Ignis asked finally. 

After taking a few deep breaths Noctis finally had an answer. “I don’t think I am going to get married tomorrow.

Noctis closed his eyes and prepared for a barrage of yelling. There was none of that, but Gladio and Ignis stared at him like he had three heads growing out of him.

“What do you mean?” Gladio said in a hushed voice.

“It’s tradition Noctis,” Ignis sighed. “You knew this day was coming.”

“I know that,” Noctis sighed.

“You are the heir to the Lucian throne,” Gladio said in an exasperated voice. “Why don’t you want to marry her? It is tradition!” 

Noctis was getting sick of that word.

“This is what men in power do,” Ignis said slowly.

“So you want me to marry some stranger just because I will have power?” Noctis frowned.

“That’s what all men do,” Gladio laughed. “Marry beautiful women.”

“So you would share your bed and your fortune for a beautiful woman?” Noctis sighed.

“Yes,” Gladio said simply.

Ignis shrugged and nodded as well. “Noctis you are luckier than most.”

Noctis knew this and continued to groan. 

“What if she turns out to be everything you could ever want?” Gladio asked. “You haven’t even given her a chance yet!”

“Exactly,” Ignis nodded. He leaned on one of the walls and Noctis continued to stare at the ceiling. 

“Just do it Noctis,” Gladio said.

***

He was not going to do it.

Noctis was so nervous that he could feel the sweat start to drip on the outside of his tuxedo. Gladio made fun of him because he looked like “a hall monitor” while Ignis choked back his laughter. If this was how Noctis was going to meet his future wife, he was immediately going to regret looking this flustered. 

The throne room was wonderfully decorated and his mother stood on one side of his father while Noctis stood on the other side. Ignis and Gladio also stood by as they watched a group of dancers introduce the nation of Tenebrae. Noctis tried to remember the royal family but his brain could not think of a single thing. The only thing that was on his mind was how to escape. 

But there was no way out.

It became painfully obvious once Gladio stepped forward and Noctis remembered that Gladio was going to sing the introduction to his future wife. Ignis bowed his head and seemed to be holding in a wide smile. Noctis, if he was any other person in the throne room, would have laughed at how off-key Gladio’s voice was. 

“She’s your queen to be:  
A queen to be forever,  
A queen who’ll do whatever his highness desires.  
She’s your queen to be:  
A vision of perfection,  
An object of affection to quench your royal fire.  
Completely free from infection,  
To be used at your discretion,  
Waiting only for your direction!  
Your queen to be!”

A few people clapped but Noctis felt sick. It was then that she walked down the throne room in a white dress with some blue hidden away in different sections of her dress. On her head, was a silver tiara while her mother walked with her, hand in hand, while it looked like a man slightly older than her let go. She bowed to the king and then turned towards Noctis.

“I,” the Queen spoke. “Queen Sylva Nox Flueret of the nation of Tenebrae present my daughter.” She gestured her daughter to step forward. “Princess Lunafreya Nox Flueret.”

Noctis gulped and wanted to run away. Instead, Lunafreya, who was very beautiful, blonde and beautiful stepped forward. She bowed and Noctis, with all the strength he had in his body, stepped down from the throne. Each step he tried to prolong. He was so nervous and had no idea how to greet her. So he tried to remember what his friends told him. He had to give her a chance. Maybe he was just confused and this could work out.

“Umm,” Noctis took a step forward but remembered his manners and bowed to Lunafreya. “Hello.”

Lunafreya smiled widely at him and Noctis knew that he was in so much fucking trouble. He didn’t feel anything romantic or like his heart was beating out of his chest. He remembered that his mother was nervous and she fell in love with his father later on. But this was not nervousness. 

This was just the nail of confirmation that he was gay. _Very gay_.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Noctis croaked. Luna looked confused but looked back at her mother who nodded politely. Noctis looked back at his father who gestured towards a side room near the throne room. Noctis used to play in that room as a child so he thought that this would be perfect. They could talk for a few minutes and he could figure out if his head and heart were in cooperation with one another.

Lunafreya followed him and Noctis stepped inside the room. He had to wait however, the train of her dress was at least 20 feet long and Lunafreya pulled on it gently to make sure that it would not get damaged in any way. 

“Umm,” Noctis scratched the back of his head. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Lunafreya bowed. “Your highness.”

“Umm,” Noctis tried to find his words. “I wanted to ask about you. What kind of things do you like?”

“Whatever it is you like,” Lunafreya began. “I will be sure to like.”

Noctis was shocked. He had no idea what to do. “Umm… no… I want to know what you like.”

“I learned,” Lunafreya began. “That the prince enjoys to fish and sleep. And also play video games. So I have learned to fish, sleep and play video games.”

“No,” Noctis frowned. “What do you like to do, before you were going to marry me.”

Lunafreya’s grin began to waver a bit. “Well, I did enjoy scrapbooking.”

Noctis nodded and thought that was something. Scrapbooking…

“Anything else?” Noctis frowned and combed his fingers nervously into his hair. “ _Anything?_ ”

“Well,” Lunafreya began. “It is tradition for the women to follow the men and be a form of character development for them. That is what my purpose is, and I intend to be that for you.”

Noctis frowned and sighed. _Of course_...

“So anything I ask,” Noctis was now angry. “You have to do it?”

“Of course!” Lunafreya grinned. “That’s what women are for. To serve powerful men like you will be, your highness.”

“Don’t you want more?” Noctis said in shock. 

“Of course,” Lunafreya said. “But this is my duty. I am here for you.”

Both of Noctis’ parents entered the room and Noctis felt infuriated and sad. He wanted to prove a point to his parents. 

“Okay then,” Noctis said to Lunafreya. “Bark like a dog then.”

Lunafreya smiled and began to bark and Noctis felt embarrassed and flustered. He eyed his mother sadly and then glared at his father.

“Hop on one foot,” Noctis crossed his arms and Lunafreya was now barking like a dog and hopping on one foot. She smiled throughout the whole thing. His father looked surprised but his mother was the one that looked mortified. 

“Stop please,” Noctis said. “Please.” 

Lunafreya stopped and bowed to Noctis. 

Noctis just glared at both of his parents who eyed Lunafreya with remorse.

***

The dinner started but there were three people that were absent for some time. Queen Sylva, Princess Lunafreya and Prince Ravus were eating on the massive dining room table set up in the main hall. Noctis and his parents had been away for some time. Noctis continued to go back and forth with his parents. He felt sick that this is what royals had to do to get married and secure the bloodlines. It felt old fashioned and stupid. 

“Dad,” Noctis said. “I can’t marry someone that has no personality!”

“She does have a personality,” his father insisted. “Your mother has a fantastic personality.”

“She does,” Noctis said in an exasperated tone. “I know she does, but I can’t marry someone that just likes whatever I like and does whatever I want her to do!”

“Then what do you want son?” his mother asked. 

“I want to fall in love,” Noctis said truthfully. “I want to marry someone that likes me for me.”

“I know what this is,” his father said suddenly. “I think you just need a bachelor’s trip with your friends. I know settling down with one woman will be difficult. I’ll give you two months Noctis.”

That was not at all what Noctis wanted but he waited for his father to explain his plan to him.

“Why don’t you explore the world,” his father reasoned. “I think once you do that, you will be ready to marry Lunafreya.”

Noctis did not have the heart to tell them that this was not true at all. He did not want to marry Lunafreya. He did not want to disappoint his parents either. And maybe two months away from Lucis would be enough to clear his head. All Noctis knew was that he was not going to get married right now. So he looked at his father and nodded.

“Okay,” Noctis nodded. “I’ll take Ignis and Gladio with me. We’ll go explore and come back when I’m ready.”

“I think this will be good for you,” his mother smiled widely. “Plus this can be a good way to show that we want to understand the world. A good diplomatic trip”

Noctis just nodded and sighed. 

***

“I can’t believe your parents let you do this,” Ignis said in a low voice. It was almost midnight and Gladio was still flirting with anyone that had two legs that remained in the main hall. 

“Me neither,” Noctis said. “Ignis I need to tell you something.”

“What is wrong with Luna?” Ignis asked. “You have a woman willing to marry you and to be your queen. It’ll be much harder to find someone that will fit your criteria.”

“First of all,” Noctis sighed. “I don’t even know if I want to marry a woman…”

Ignis looked stunned but Noctis had no time to rethink his train of thought. If Ignis knew his plan, then maybe he would be more on board with the whole idea.

“We need to go to a country where I can find a nice man,” Noctis said simply. “And if he is refined enough for my parents, maybe I can marry him.”

“Can’t you do what past kings have done?” Ignis winced. “It’ll be much easier and discrete.”

“No,” Noctis shook his head. “It’s 2017 and I _know_ I can’t marry a woman.”

“Now that you are saying this Noctis,” Ignis smiled at his friend slowly. “Lots of things are starting to make sense.”

“Thanks Specs,” Noctis sighed. “But… where should we go?”

“I’ll think of a place,” Ignis said thoughtfully. “Hopefully tomorrow, we can get the first flight out there.”

“Sounds good,” Noctis smiled. His friend didn’t judge him, which was good. It had been a long day and Noctis knew that the next two months would be troublesome. But he was willing to try anything. He apologized to Lunafreya and to the Queen. They had accepted his apology and stated that they would be back in two months. Noctis felt grateful for that and grateful for Ignis. 

Noctis could tell Gladio his full plan on the plane. For now, Gladio was just singing to this woman that looked more interested in his ass than his singing ability. The full plan reveal would have to wait until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Coming to America FFXV fic. Why? Because it fits perfectly and I have been sitting on this idea for a month. 
> 
> This will probably be the last fic I write for this fandom but I want it to be something I love. Coming to America was very formative and it fits FFXV so well. I hope y'all like it! I am also following my tradition of naming each chapter after a particular artists' library. This time, it will be Kanye West. :D


	2. Lift Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gralea citizens are very confusing....

Originally, the plan was to do a road trip to Niflheim, but Noctis did not like the idea. So they took a first class flight, which was much better. Gladio and Ignis put on various sheet masks and relaxed the entire time while Noctis did some research on where to go. There was some debate on what part of Niflheim to head towards. There were a few cities, however, Ignis suggested Gralea because it was a big city. According to Ignis’ research, there was also “a large lgbt” population and plenty of universities in the city. So Noctis was pleased and made sure to narrow the search down to a small section of the city.

They secured an apartment but Ignis and Gladio did not like it at all. There were strange red marks on the walls and something that looked like a rat scurrying on the floors. Noctis reasoned that it would be better to live as common people. Ignis thought it was ridiculous and Gladio just wondered when they would go out to “fornicate.” Noctis rolled his eyes but, Gladio did have a point. 

“So what if this doesn’t work,” Gladio asked. Now they were trying to find a gay bar which Ignis used yelp to find. “You do realize that marrying a man and getting a King consort from this country might be weird.”

“This country is rather odd,” Ignis said plainly. “I also think it is undignified to wear such common clothing. Everyone here looks… hmmm…. ”

They arrived in fur coats and suits. Noctis had a coeurl draped over his shoulder. Gladio had a similar outfit and a cane to match. Ignis wore some designer shades as they marched through the streets with their outfits. Everyone stared at them and this was exactly what Noctis did not want. If he was going to fall in love with anyone from this country, he had to be normal. 

Whatever the hell that was.

“I know we have only been here for about an hour,” Gladio frowned. “But where is our luggage?”

Noctis looked at the place where their 50 pieces of luggage were on the street and did not see them there. He was a bit upset about it, but in all honesty, this was probably for the best. 

They had to be normal…

***

After changing into a different outfit and Ignis’ research on the best gay bar in the Gralea, they made their way towards the bar. Noctis had never been to a gay bar before so he was ready to have fun. Ignis was a bit worried but he tried to dress as nicely as he could. Noctis tried to dress like people in Gralea dressed. However, Ignis had a good point that they should maintain the black outfits.

Once they entered the gay bar, it was apparently “bear” night and Noctis had no idea what that meant. There were a few men in very tight leather jackets and a few other men that had no shirts on. Gladio fit in perfectly. There were also go-go dancers dancing on the table. Ignis looked unamused and Gladio kept waving at all the men saying hello to them. The music wasn’t too loud and there was still plenty of room to walk around. 

As Noctis, Gladio and Ignis walked through the bar, Noctis had no idea what to say first. He approached the first man that was sitting by himself on the table. He had a nice haircut and looked like he just got off of work. The man looked like he was around Noctis’ age and he smiled at Noctis. Ignis and Gladio watched from behind as Noctis approached the man. 

He was attractive and Noctis smiled as best as he could as he sat down at the bar stool next to the man. 

The man’s eyes widened and he smiled at Noctis. 

“I’ve got a secret,” the man said.

Noctis did not say anything but moved in closer. 

The man smiled and did not blink. “I worship the devil.”

Noctis continued to smile and he heard Gladio laughing nervously in the background. All Noctis could do was get up slowly and walk away. 

This was going to be awful. Noctis got up and moved towards a booth where he, Gladio and Ignis could sit.

“That’s a hell of an opening line,” Gladio said finally. Ignis began to laugh and Noctis just sighed. 

It was the start of the worst night of Noctis’ life so far. There was a man who sat down and took 7 shots at once. He complained that he needed a man that could last for more than an hour. He wanted to be thoroughly satisfied. Noctis, just shook his head and asked him to go away. The next man that sat with them was very handsome, but stated that he only wanted to date rich men. Noctis said he was not rich and he got up and left. Another man sat with them, but said that he was waiting for his husband to get off of death row.

Noctis was pleased when one man sat with them and he was absolutely handsome. He was like the first man, he looked well put together and Noctis was pleased. 

“I’m into the group thing,” the man smiled. 

Noctis frowned but Gladio smiled widely at least.

As if the night could not get any worse, another man man that told them that in a past life that he was Ifrit. 

Was everyone in Gralea absolutely insane?

Two men sat down and once they began to rap about how big their “peaches” were, Noctis could not believe that he listened to that. Gladio and Ignis also had their mouths open as well because they could not believe it either. 

Everyone in the city was insane and maybe they should have gone somewhere else instead. Ignis was typing away on his phone because “this was the worst gay bar with the worst people, avoid at all costs,” seemed sufficient enough. Gladio wanted to stay for a bit longer because he thought the former conjoined twins could be “interesting” but Noctis just looked at Gladio with a look of disdain. 

As they left the bar, Noctis had no idea what to do and how much they messed up. Maybe they could go back to Lucis and try to find someone there? Maybe?

“That was awful,” Noctis frowned. “Does everyone in Gralea have emotional problems?”

“Well,” Gladio began. He looked like he was going to defend this city. But he didn’t. “Probably…”

“The bar was a bust,” Ignis reasoned. “But that doesn’t mean that we should give up.”

“Maybe just people at that bar are crazy,” Gladio laughed. “I cannot believe that those two dudes rapped about their balls.”

“This place is really different from Lucis,” Ignis said. “However…”

Ignis stopped walking and noticed that they were in front of the college campus. It was Gralea University and there was a carnival going on. But he noticed why Ignis had stopped talking. There was a lgbt fair by the football stadium and Noctis was so happy because maybe their crappy night could be saved!

***

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” the singer said over the mic. The fair was nice enough. There was a giant ferris wheel and some booths. Noctis had never been to any of his college social events so this was interesting. There were lots of couples and each booth was more colorful than the last. Gladio bought some cotton candy from one of the booths and Ignis walked around and tried to buy some shirts for them. One of the ladies suggested that he buy one with an otter on it. Noctis didn’t get the joke but Ignis thought it was funny enough to buy the shirt.

The band was called “sexual chocolate” and Noctis thought that they were _really_ off key. But that didn’t matter because Noctis just winced and walked away from the stage. It became increasingly obvious that there were so many couples and Noctis was filled with a little bit of regret. Maybe he should just call his father and say that he changed his mind? He was already feeling discouraged. Their apartment sucked, the men in Gralea sucked and everyone at this fair was partnered up. It was not fair and Noctis had no idea what to do. 

That was until that horrible band finished and another handsome looking man went on stage. His hair was blonde and in every single direction. He had a lopsided grin and had a nice shirt on. He took the mic from the band leader who would not stop singing into the mic. Noctis just watched him on the stage as he waved towards two other women who looked like they were happy to be there. 

“Before I get off the stage,” the singer said. “I want to introduce the man who organized this event for all of you.”

The man waved and Noctis just watched him. He had a nice smile…

“Please give it up for Prompto Argentum,” the singer sung into the mic and Prompto grinned widely. But it was not the kind of grin that looked sincere at all. He kept eying the singer and waited until he sung the last note. Many people in the audience and in the booths clapped. Prompto waved at one particular man in the audience who waved back slowly.

“Hello?” the man spoke into the mic. “Good evening. I just want to say that this carnival was a huge success. And I want to thank all of your for making this possible.”

There was some more applause. Noctis had no idea where Ignis and Gladio were but he could not seem to care at the moment. 

“This carnival,” Prompto began. “Used to be one booth four years ago. Now it is one of the biggest fundraisers for the Gender Equality Resource Center. We have been able to do so much in the community and we have been able to help so many people with raising awareness on trans issues, various causes and collaborating with the other resource centers on campus. I am really proud of the great turn out.”

There was applause and Noctis, who had never been in love before, thought he might be a little bit in love now. Noctis thought this would be great for the kingdom of Lucis. Prompto was a good public speaker, cared about issues and he would be great to speak to the nation as a future King consort. 

“We are sending around some collection bottles,” Prompto said. There were some glass bottles with a few volunteers going around through the crowds. “These are going to fund a new app that we are launching for a self-help purposes.”

“He seems nice,” Ignis said while eating some popcorn. Noctis had no idea when Ignis stood next to him but he was happy to hear that. “A nice a normal young man.” Ignis continued to eat and Noctis continued to watch as the two women that were on stage with Prompto gave him a thumbs up while the other clapped.

“Thank you so much for coming!” Prompto smiled before turning off the microphone. There was more applause and Noctis felt silly. 

“Oh him?” Gladio said. He was now eating a funnel cake and looking at the stage. “Well, I guess…”

“He is a good choice!” Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’ll get to know him and see if he likes me, then take him back and then we can get married.”

“What if he doesn’t like you,” Ignis drawled. “You can’t make him marry you.”

“I know that,” Noctis whined. “I’ll just volunteer at this gender equality center. Then get to know him more, and then I’ll see if he is a good match.”

“So far,” Gladio continued to eat. He swallowed and went on. “There have been horrible men here. So hopefully he is not horrible.”

Noctis was hopeful but then he saw a man go up on the stage and he tried to hold hands with Prompto who swatted his hand away quickly. 

“Looks like he has a boyfriend,” Ignis said.

“But,” Noctis said sadly. “Maybe they are having troubles?”

“Jeez Noct,” Gladio sighed. “You have the worst luck.”

Noctis thought that was probably true, but he really wanted to see if Prompto would be interested in him. And hopefully, after the rough day that they had, things would start looking up. A volunteer stopped by Noctis as he put in 50,000 gil as she watched him oddly. 

“If nothing else,” Ignis began to smile widely. “You could always marry the devil worshipper.”

The three of them began to laugh but seriously, this city was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bar scene was so fun to write. This is going to deviate slightly from the OG movie, but I hope it is enjoyable for y'all!
> 
> I'm on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche. Thank you!


	3. All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so self-conscious,  
> He has no idea what he's doing in college...

It was hard to find things that made Prompto happy these days. But he liked a few things in life. One thing that made him happy was seeing his family happy. He was adopted from an early age and had wonderful (and overbearing) sisters, but seeing his family happy was everything. His father had modest restaurant and business, but money was always tight. His sisters had worked diligently at the restaurant to make sure that things were okay. Aranea was applying to law schools in the hope of becoming a lawyer. But she still had the energy to flip some burgers and do some cleaning. Prompto admired that Aranea seemingly needed no sleep and still had a social life to do things besides studying, working at the restaurant and going out on the town. 

Cindy was a different story. She usually helped to repair everything that went wrong in the restaurant. She would go through the old manuals and find a way to make the machines work. It was a good skill to have, but Prompto noticed that Cindy had no desire to take over the restaurant. She made that clear by stating multiple times “I don’t want to take over the restaurant.”

So that left him, Prompto, a happy and barely 21 year-old with certain expectations to fulfill. He usually ran the numbers and worked on the accounting books. Prompto had a pleasant enough voice on the phone and tried to make sure that his father’s own gruff voice was not heard yelling about the french fry grease in the background. Prompto was not sure what he was planning on doing with his life.

The restaurant seemed like the easy thing to take over. But Prompto had goals? Maybe?

In all honesty, the only certainties about Prompto was that he was pretty much happy and he was also very gay. His boyfriend was… well… he was alright. It was not love but maybe if Prompto gave it time, it would turn into love? 

As he crunched the numbers and deliveries for the day, Prompto had no idea what he did enjoy these days besides his family.

He did enjoy being the president of the gender and equality center on campus. He did enjoy running those events and being involved and social. This was a complete 180 of the Prompto of ten years ago that was awkward and parentless. Prompto had no time to think about the real reasons of why he wanted to take over the restaurant. All he knew is that he was not sure of what he wanted to do. He was going to graduate college next semester. The Gralea winter was making him crazy with how dark and cold it was now. But in the spring, it would be nice and maybe he could finally figure out what he wanted. 

“Excuse me.”

Prompto tilted his head up and he saw the new janitor. He was also _way_ too handsome to be a janitor. In fact, Prompto had seen the man around and his Dad mentioned something about hiring some part-timers. But his father also said that the new janitor tried to mop the restaurant floor with the mop still inside the bucket.

“The dudes are foreigners so I explained it as best as I could.”

Prompto just eyed him and smiled. “Yeah?”

“I had a question,” the man said. “Do you have any waste products that need to be disposed of?”

Prompto squinted his eyes and realized that his father was right: they were foreigners.

“Ummm,” Prompto looked under his table and saw that there was nothing there. “Well, there isn’t really anything here.”

“Oh,” the man looked disappointed but tried to smile either way. “Well when you think of trash, think of me... alright?”

Prompto really tried his best not to laugh. But he laughed either way.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto giggled. When he finally did compose himself. The man was still there and Prompto just smiled. “I appreciate it.”

It was then that Prompto realized that he had no idea what the man’s name was. He put his glasses back on and squinted at the nametag. 

“Noctis?” Prompto nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’d shake your hand,” Noctis sighed. “But I just cleaned the oven fryer.”

“I’ll do it later then,” Prompto nodded. He did a polite wave and noticed the other two men that were hired as well shuffling near the inventory crates in the back. One of them pushed the bridge of his glasses further up his nose. The other man gave Noctis a slight nod and what looked like a thumbs up. 

Hmm…

***

Prompto was trying to figure out what else to do with his life. He figured if he asked his therapist what the deal was, maybe he could figure it out then.

“Look kid,” the woman drawled. Her name was Monica, but Prompto just sat cross armed and tried to understand that she was really trying to help him. “You wasted your first session just sitting there and saying nothing. So I want you to get as much as you can out of these last 5 sessions. After that, I don’t know how good your folk’s insurance is.”

“I can’t believe my tuition is paying for this,” Prompto laughed. He tried to rack his brain to think of something else he could talk about.

“Ten free sessions per student is a good deal,” Monica snapped. “ _I_ think it’s a good deal.”

“I guess,” Prompto frowned. “Is it too young to have a mid-life crisis?”

“As soon as you have to pay bills Prompto,” Monica sipped on some water before continuing. “It goes downhill from there.”

“I am paying bills,” Prompto rolled his eyes. He really was!

“A midlife crisis at 21 doesn’t sound like that’s all there is to it,” Monica said with some finality. “Last week you tell me that you want to break up with your boyfriend and that you don’t like your major. Now, you are telling me you are having a midlife crisis. I think those things are connected.”

“Of course they are,” Prompto laughed. “I don’t like him.”

“So break up with him,” Monica said. “The last thing you want to do is become complacent in your youth.”

“I feel like I am already doing that,” Prompto sighed. “I don’t know. My Dad is talking to me about the restaurant but I don’t want to take care of a restaurant.”

“So what do you want to do?” Monica asked. “Break up with your boyfriend and tell your Dad that you don’t want to run a restaurant. That seems reasonable to me.”

“You haven’t met my Dad,” Prompto huffed. “I owe him everything, to be honest.”

“Well that won’t work either,” Monica said plainly. “You do lots of good things for other people. You fundraise for good things and I have seen you on the Daily Press. I’m assuming you do those things because you enjoy doing it.”

“I do enjoy those things!” Prompto whined. He felt like getting up to pace the room. “But that doesn’t pay the bills.”

“Oh Prompto,” Monica shook her head and sighed. “Is that why you won’t break up with your boyfriend?”

Prompto thought about it and it was true… maybe? Maybe he was that shallow and a gold digger. All he could hear was Aranea and Cindy laughing at him because they did make some subtle digs about it a year ago. Nyx really did spoil him which was nice from the penny pinching that he was used to. Nyx’s parents had done a few favors and put some ads for his Dad’s company. So that part was nice because that didn’t make Prompto worry so much about money and the future of their family’s little business. But now, it felt like Prompto was boxed in. He was going to be a burger man and maybe that was okay.

“I am not a golddigger,” Prompto finally stood up and pointed his finger around the window and at nothing in particular. “ _I am not!_ ”

“I know that Prompto,” Monica looked like she wanted to laugh. “I think you are going through a transition period. Which is a good thing to do! You should start making goals for yourself. Even if you don’t know what you want to do, at least you are mindful enough to think about it.”

“I just wish I knew what that thing was,” Prompto felt sad now. “I need to ask future Prompto what I should do.”

Monica frowned and thought about it more. “You should do things for you. Things that make you feel better. You enjoy to run, right? Why don’t you run a marathon and train for that. Or, join a gym. Body-made endorphins are a bit better.”

“But I feel anxious about this whole thing,” Prompto said. “I have to figure out what to do by graduation.”

“Hey,” Monica frowned. “Even if you don’t figure it out, things will be okay. And hopefully you have enough sessions for you and I to figure this out. But at least you have a choice. I read that some monarchies in the world still have arranged marriages for their kids. Isn’t that awful. You at least Prompto, you have a choice.”

“You sound like my sisters,” Prompto laughed. “They thought I should have broken up with him months ago.”

“Then do it then!” Monica giggled. “Listen to all the wonderful women in your life.”

Prompto thought about it and thought that was something to think about. Cindy and Aranea were his sisters and were always going to be there. Nyx on the other hand… well… 

Ugh, Prompto thought. Nyx could be easy enough to deal with. Trying to let down his father, on the other hand, Prompto thought that was going to be awful. But it had to be done and Prompto was a horrible procrastinator. So he was going to do it tomorrow.

***

Prompto was totally going to do it today. But today was three days ago and Prompto had a midterm and a social to plan. So tomorrow.

***

Nyx was asking about a holiday vacation and Prompto felt as though he was going to drown.

Which meant that he did not break up with him just yet.

***

“You need to end it now,” Aranea said plainly. They were eating barbeque and Cindy looked rightfully annoyed as well. “I can’t take you talking about how much you dislike him.”

“Plus he has blackheads,” Cindy frowned. “He needs to exfoliate better.”

“That too,” Aranea laughed. She took a sip of beer and Prompto felt stupid. “Please, I am not going to do it for you like that dude that wouldn’t leave you alone your freshman year.”

“I think he was a stalker,” Prompto frowned. 

“He was a stalker,” Cindy was eating some rice and Aranea rolled her eyes.

“Oh right,” Aranea winced and seemed to realize her mistake. “Sorry… The point is, I beat his ass and you are now _not_ being stalked.”

“He was super creepy,” Cindy drawled. “He reminded me of that guy in the anime movie that the Black Swan director stole.”

Prompto laughed because that reference was really specific. 

“You know what,” Aranea laughed but soon they were all laughing. His family was good. They were too good to him and he knew that he really had to break up with Nyx immediately.

“Plus Prompto,” Cindy giggled and took a sip of her beer as well. “Imagine your last name being Ulric? _Prompto Ulric_. What a stupid name.”

Prompto cringed but the collective shudder at their booth made the rest of them laugh so hard. It was ridiculous and Prompto knew he was being ridiculous. He had to listen to the women in his life.

He could totally do this.

***

He _could_ like Nyx.”

“I mean,” Prompto sighed. “I did too! A while ago but… he’s just _so boring_. I don’t care about football or sports things. And… nice bodies only go so far.”

His father frowned and Prompto covered his already flustered face.

“You don’t have to ask my permission to break up with someone,” his dad looked exasperated. “Hell, when have any of my children asked me for permission to do things? You know Aranea used to just applied for law school and didn’t tell me until later? Cindy also wanted to do engineering and didn’t mention it to me until later. You kids just do what you want. And then you tell me later. Like right now. Yeesh…”

“I tell you stuff,” Prompto frowned. “I just felt bad ‘cause his family did the business a huge favor.”

“Shit Prompto,” his father looked disappointed. “ _I_ don’t care. As long as my kids are happy, _I_ don’t care. He didn’t do anything else to you right?”

“No,” Prompto laughed. “Just boring. He didn’t even want to go to that crazy bar with those crazy gays that one time I wanted to go. He is no fun.”

His dad actually started to laugh and Prompto felt a swell of relief go through his body. Well, it took about two weeks, but Prompto did it! He did one thing. Maybe he could do another thing but his Dad looked so pleased that Prompto did not feel like telling him something that meant more than a floundered romance. The family business was too delicate to talk about now. After all, Prompto still had some time to think about it.

Maybe Prompto could run Cor’s Burgers and Fries?

But Prompto knew that he was not going to do it and he felt sad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope people are enjoying this! I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.
> 
> Thanks! Expect weekly updates ^__^


	4. Flashing Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I recall, I know you love to show off  
> But I never thought that you would take it this far  
> What do I know?

Prompto finally did it and he really felt bad about it. 

He took the worst approach to it. He started to not answer text messages from Nyx and then started to avoid going out to their usual places. Prompto hoped that this was a hint but it took Aranea telling him that he was being an ass about this. “Do it in a public place you moron.”

So Nyx finally came to their father’s restaurant. Prompto sat down with him and tried his best to seem cordial and nice. Nyx looked slightly upset but Prompto tried his best to maintain his sunny demeanor. Prompto hoped that this would lessen the blow a bit.

“Dude,” Nyx seemed exasperated. “Are you alright? I had to text your sisters and they said you were fine.” He paused. “What’s up?’

“Umm,” Prompto stammered. He took a deep breath and just went for it. “Iwanttobreakup.”

Nyx blinked at him.

“Sorry,” Nyx’s laugh seemed hollow. “Really Prompto?”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said shamefully. “Honestly, you are probably the best guy I have ever met that’s wanted to date me. And I _mean_ that. But I don’t know.” Prompto paused and thought about the next thing to say. “I think we should break up, but only because I don’t want to hold you back at all.”

“You don’t hold me back,” Nyx said in a dumbfounded voice.

“Dude,” Prompto laughed in disbelief. “I don’t text you for a day. And I’ve been avoiding this for 2 weeks.”

“You’ve been wanting to break up with me,” Nyx started. “ _For two weeks?_ ”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “I… honestly. I want to be single for a while. Just to figure things out. I’m sorry, but I hope you aren’t mad at me.”

Nyx, much to Prompto’s disbelief, did not look sad. He looked like he understood. Nyx just nodded and turned to look at the rest of the restaurant. It was not too busy but Prompto hoped that no one overheard them. The last thing he needed was some old woman telling him that he should give Nyx a chance. Prompto had run out of chances or enough reason to care. He was already being an asshole but he also felt much better. It was a strange feeling.

“At least,” Nyx smiled sadly. “At least it didn’t get too far.”

“True,” Prompto nodded. “I feel bad but I’d rather you find someone nice to date that isn’t me.”

“I think you’re great Prompto,” Nyx sighed. “But if you need to work on yourself, then work on yourself.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed back. “I’m sorry again.”

“No no,” Nyx said. “It’s fine. There isn’t some other guy right?”

“No!” Prompto shook his head. “No…” Nyx gave him a look, but Prompto shook his head even more feverishly. “NO!”

“I was just checking,” Nyx laughed. “Crowe told me someone was cheating on her like two months ago remember?”

“I’m not that kinda guy,” Prompto said truthfully. “I just feel like I am being stretched too thin everywhere. And I haven’t been as good of a boyfriend to you as I should be. We haven’t gone on an actual date in weeks.”

Nyx shifted his eyes and looked defeated. “Now that you mention it…”

Prompto felt a blush and grimaced a bit. “Yeah…”

“Thanks for everything though,” Nyx smiled a bit but looked uncomfortable. “I’ll get going.” He looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn’t. “See you around?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said in an embarrassed tone. He tried to smile and on the inside he felt a mix of conflicting emotions. It was bad but at the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief. “I’ll see ya…”

Prompto watched him leave the restaurant and took a deep breath. Half of Prompto was expecting him to waltz back in and demand a further explanation. Thankfully, that didn’t happen. But it also didn’t stop his sisters, who were on the other side of the restaurant, to slow down as they practically jumped into sitting into the seats next to Prompto.

“YOU DID IT!” Cindy screamed.

“YOU DID DO IT,” Aranea shouted. Cindy and Aranea looked at each other. “... Right?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I did it.”

Cindy and Aranea clapped and grinned. Prompto was not amused by their antics but he was appreciative, at the very least. They had been telling him to break up even before he went to therapy. And this was maybe 3 months ago? 

“I’m proud of you,” Cindy drawled. “Now you just need to clear your head and graduate.”

“And date,” Aranea grinned. “If you want to, but I would date around if I were you.”

Prompto shook his head. “I just want to be single and graduate. Like Cindy said. I’m not trying to date everyone at school.”

“I know you have the weird adoption complex,” Aranea lifted her hand and pointed it directly at Prompto. “I got over it.” Aranea pointed at herself. “I hope your therapy helps you get over it. Dad’s just trying to help us but I know how you feel.”

“Do you though?” Prompto was trying to mask his tone to tease her, but he was probably failing at it. 

“Honestly,” Cindy began. “After Paw Paw passed away, I was so happy that Dad took us in. He’s good. But I think this doesn’t really have anything to do with Nyx or Dad. Huh Prompto?”

Aranea and Cindy looked at Prompto who stood up definitively. “I just broke up with my boyfriend,” Prompto said a bit too dramatically. “I need… like 15 minutes to cry on a toilet over it.”

“Don’t be like Cindy,” Aranea frowned. Cindy just gave both of them “a look.”

Prompto did not listen, and instead, he just walked to the men’s restroom and checked to make sure that none of the stalls were filled. It was silly and he didn’t feel that sad but that didn’t stop Prompto from feeling terrible about it. On paper, Nyx was everything Prompto could want! His family was nice, he had fun friends, he graduated a year ago and he was supportive of Prompto’s over-involvement in everything at school. 

But Prompto had dreams! He wanted to change the world and he could see Nyx’s eyes glaze over when he would talk about how much the patriarchy sucked and the hegemonic discourse in Gralea’s social classes. Nyx once looked annoyed when he had to bail Prompto out of jail for a peaceful protest against the police. Prompto never was officially arrested and it never showed up on his record, but Prompto found more and more that maybe this wasn’t going to last. He needed someone a little bit crazy and maybe someone that would listen to him. But _really_ listen to him.

Prompto wiped his tears and thought that he would listen to some Lana Del Ray and be sad about being unloveable for tonight. 

***

Aranea and Cindy were doing their best to get Prompto out of the house. And both of them remarked how “Cute” the new workers at the restaurant were. So before Prompto had any say and any will to back out, he was there at their University’s basketball game. 

Prompto didn’t even _like_ basketball. The other two men, Gladio and Ignis, seemed to be watching eagerly as the game progressed. Noctis, in the meantime, was clapping and shouting at inappropriate times. Even if Prompto knew nothing about basketball, he knew that you were not supposed to cheer when the other team had the ball. 

“You’re not supposed to cheer for that team,” Prompto said with a sigh. Noctis looked at him and shrugged. 

“I’m not really into this,” Noctis said honestly. “It’s okay.”

“I mean,” Prompto looked as someone on their team scored and he clapped. Noctis clapped too. “I guess it’s alright if it’s with other people.”

“I agree,” Noctis said quietly. “At everyone else is enjoying themselves.” 

They were seated as so, Prompto was next to Noctis who was next to Gladio and Ignis who were next to his sisters who were cheering and chanting. Ignis seemed to be in good mood while Gladio was getting really into the game. Prompto did not know them very well but they were all having fun so far. Prompto just continued to eat his popcorn while Noctis watched the game intently.

“So you are an exchange student?” Prompto asked when their team called a timeout.

“Yes,” Noctis said quickly. 

Prompto waited for Noctis to elaborate further but that didn’t happen.

“So do Ignis and Gladio go to school with you too?” Prompto asked.

“Something like that,” Noctis said slowly. “They are my friends and we all happened to go to the same schools.”

“I see,” Prompto lied. That seemed like an odd thing to say. “So are you going to graduate this semester?”

“This year,” Noctis looked right at Prompto and for some reason, his stomach seemed to flutter at the moment. “Will be the start of better things to come. Including graduating and... _other_ things.” 

Prompto might have imagined it, but someone in the audience turned around and seemed to do a double take at Noctis. The person turned around immediately. But throughout the game, that same person, and the partner they were with, kept turning around to look at Noctis.

Noctis did not pay them any attention and kept watching the game and Prompto felt as though he was watching him.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Hey,” Noctis said suddenly. “I overheard your sisters talking about your… umm…” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry.”

Prompto waved his hands. “It’s okay. He was kinda boring.”

Noctis laughed. “Well, if you say so.”

“He was boring,” Prompto began with a laugh. “I couldn’t see myself with him for much longer.”

“That’s how it usually is,” Noctis said thoughtfully.

“And you would know this why?” Prompto asked curiously.

“Well,” Noctis began. “I got pressured to be with someone I couldn’t see myself with. So now I’m here, watching these men shoot ‘3 pointers’? Is it called 3-pointers?”

Prompto laughed but at least he felt that Noctis kind of got it. 

“The point is,” Noctis continued to watch the game. “I am much happier now. I want to pick however I want to be with. And not get stuck just because.”

Prompto nodded and felt as though, maybe just _maybe_ , he needed to know Noctis a bit better.

***

It was two days later. Aranea and Cindy were having a dance party in their living room. It was a Netflix and binge every show kinda night. They ordered pizza and Aranea was celebrating a great test score on her LSAT. This meant that she was probably going to go to a great law school. So it was a good day. Their Dad was going to be working late so the last thing that any of them expected was a package from a UPS guy at the door.

Cindy was the one who got the package and signed for it while Prompto was going through the selections on the TV. Everything seemed like a good true crime story but Prompto was not sure if he _really_ was in the mood for that.

“Oh Prompto,” Cindy sang as she came into the living room. “It’s for _you_.”

Prompto pointed at himself and looked at the box that was bigger than the palm on his sister’s hands.

“Did you order something from amazon prime?” Aranea asked. 

“Aranea,” Cindy rolled her eyes. “This is _not_ from amazon.”

Prompto hummed and looked at the box. It was in a white cardboard box and Prompto opened it with a curious gusto. As the tape snapped open, his mouth was agape with what was inside. It was a tiffany blue box. A big one. Prompto had never seen one in his life. Aranea and Cindy gasped out loud and Cindy looked through the box to see if there was a note. Prompto still could not believe it. 

“There’s a card,” Cindy said. Aranea peaked over the shoulders of both of her siblings and eyed the card carefully. “From a loving admirer (Not Nyx).”

Aranea, who had never squealed in her life, began to squeal in delight. Cindy just bent over and began to laugh. Prompto, on the other hand, felt as though he was going to die.

“What if this is from the stalker?” Prompto frowned. 

“Your stalker was a cheap ass,” Aranea frowned back. “Besides he’s in jail, how could he afford tiffany jewelry?”

“Right?” Cindy’s smile seemed to widen with every second. “Open it then!” 

Prompto, with sensitive care, opened the box slowly. He gulped and saw a huge watch. Prompto saw the clock’s white face and the rose gold that encircled it along with the strong smell of leather that came out of the box. It was a gorgeous watch and Prompto felt so embarrassed but incredibly flattered. Cindy was documenting the entire unwrapping on her snapchat. Aranea was also on her phone. 

“Umm…” Aranea looked like she was sweating a bit. “So Prompto…”

“What’s wrong?” Cindy was done snapping the whole unwrapping but she looked worried. “Did I miss something?”

“Prompto,” Aranea began slowly. “That watch costs 15,000 dollars.”

Prompto felt as though he needed an inhaler, Bahamut and all the Gods to help him at this point. He felt the box slip out of his hands and his eyes roll back. Prompto had never fainted in his life but this was the perfect time to do it. The last thing he heard before finally succumbing to unconsciousness was Cindy and Aranea saying "Prompto no!"

This was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is not going to follow the movie, but the same beats will be there! I hope you are enjoying it! I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.
> 
> Thanks a bunch!


	5. Heard 'Em Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's ever promised tomorrow today  
> But we'll a find a way  
> And nothing last forever but be honest babe  
> It hurts but it may be the only way

Noctis was an idiot, and Ignis kept reminding him of this fact. It was not as though Noctis was going to check the price of the watch. It was a nice watch and Noctis just had to stroll up to the store and buy one. It looked weird that he bought the watch in his fast food uniform but the rolled up bills stunned the workers there. He also used his full name to buy the watch and once the worker did a quick google search, she looked like she was about to faint in the store. 

He showed his passport and it was _then_ that the workers realized that yes, Noctis was a prince. And for some reason, he had a fast food uniform on. 

Gladio thought that he was an idiot as well, but Noctis was an idiot. You would have to be, especially now. Noctis tried to talk to Prompto on his shift and Prompto just looked at him kindly. There was no watch in sight the next day, but Noctis didn’t think that it mattered. 

“Hey,” Noctis waited until Prompto looked at him fully. He looked nervous but smiled either way.

“Hey,” Prompto waved and bounced around. Noctis tried to sweep the floor but tried his best to keep the conversation going.

“The game was fun,” Noctis smiled but it faltered a bit. “Kinda.”

“It was not fun,” Prompto laughed. “I mean hmm... I guess the snacks were good?” 

They both shrugged and Prompto held up his hand quickly and went behind the counter. Noctis, who still had a bit of trouble with the mop, tried his best to figure out what to do next. Ignis and Gladio had a firm conversation with him about what to do next. There was no way that Noctis could make the proposition to Prompto now. 

“It’ll look like a rebound,” Ignis reasoned.

“Yeah,” Gladio nodded. “Don’t be that guy.”

Noctis had no idea what “being that guy” was about. So instead, he tried his best to watch Prompto. He came back with a large set of fries and some ranch and set it down on a table. He called Noctis over and he dragged the mop over. Prompto seemed to roll his eyes at his sisters that were waving in the corner but he just waved his hand at them. Noctis took that as a good sign. Not to toot his own horn, but he was a prince and all he had to do was convince Prompto that he was worthy enough to date. Which he was, but the whole point of this trip was to convince _someone_ that despite being a prince, he was a good person. 

Prompto took a seat and pointed to the chair in front of him. “Take a break! I’ll tell my Dad off if he says something.”

“Alright,” Noctis sat down and looked at Ignis and Gladio. They were outside, washing the windows and looked at him with great agitation. Noctis just smiled back at them.

“Are you enjoying being in Niflheim?” Prompto asked. “I mean, I don’t think I could afford to go abroad at all.” Prompto shifted his eyes and narrowed them right at his sisters, who were giggling near the restroom.

“I am,” Noctis said while taking a deep breath. “I am enjoying doing the work here.”

“Really?” Prompto said in disbelief. “I mean, I guess it’s because I have been working here since I got adopted.”

Noctis ate some of the fries and watched Prompto curiously. He didn’t know what to do with that information so he just put that information aside. “Oh, well since everything is new, I like it. This is actually my first job.”

Prompto just laughed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“So your parents have money.”

“Well…”

“ _They have money_.”

“ _They_ tell me I have the rest of my life to work Prompto.”

“But that means they have money.” Prompto laughed. “Coming here is a long way to travel to find some work.”

“Actually,” Noctis straightened his back and took a chance. “I came here to find someone special.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes and sighed. “This is not the place to find someone like that.”

Noctis wanted to try his luck even more. “No journey is too great when one finds what he seeks.”

Prompto continued to eat his fries but seemed unimpressed. “Did you read that off a fortune cookie?”

“No,” Noctis smiled widely. He grabbed a few of the fries and ate. “I think it was in a video game I played.”

“A game,” Prompto laughed. He ate some more of the fries. “I haven’t played video games in a while.”

“They all aren’t very good now,” Noctis nodded. “A few are good, but most of them are disappointing.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Prompto waved his hand and ate the rest of the fries. His body tensed and Noctis turned around to see his boss stroll in and he watched both of them weirdly. Noctis stood up immediately and turned to Prompto. 

“Thanks for the fries,” Noctis said sheepishly. His boss pointed at the restrooms and thankfully, no one could see the way Noctis blushed because mopping the restrooms always took at least 20 minutes to do. 

***

“This is ridiculous Noctis,” Ignis said. “You need to ask him out on a date. I don’t want to keep living in this type of squalor.”

They were back in their crappy apartment and quickly running out of money. But it was mostly because Noctis kept sending very expensive gifts to Prompto. Besides the watch, Noctis also paid off the tuition for Prompto’s final semester of school. Apparently his Boss got upset about hearing that someone did that and Prompto was dumbfounded. Ignis, thankfully, intervened and told Noctis to rethink his strategy.

“But he just broke up with his boyfriend,” Gladio said back to Ignis. “I mean, that was two weeks ago.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ignis pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. “We only have so much time. What if his royal highness figures out that his son is courting a broke college student?”

“I am though,” Noctis frowned.

“Not well,” Gladio frowned back. “He probably thinks he has a stalker. A rich stalker.”

“Just ask him out and end this misery,” Ignis rolled his eyes. “I miss the castle and the nice services there.”

“I don’t,” Noctis shook his head. “I like working. I like going out and getting cussed out by people here. Nobody knows who I am, and that’s nice.”

“You can work if you want to,” Gladio frowned. “Look, just ask him out. And then if things are going _really_ well, then you are set.”

“Not really,” Ignis interjected quickly. “What if his Highness says that Noctis cannot marry another man.”

“I’ll convince him,” Noctis said seriously. “We work tomorrow, so I’ll just ask him tomorrow.”

“You better,” Gladio said. “I think the rat that lives here with us is starting to eye Iggy’s hair.”

There was a giant pause. Ignis looked like he was going to explode. Gladio looked at Noctis and did not understand why Ignis was reacting the way that he was.

“You don’t know about the rat?” Noctis asked Ignis. Ignis, who was now sweating profusely, looked like he was about to yell at the two of them. Gladio looked like he was going to laugh but stopped when Ignis glared at him with absolute _hatred_.

***

Noctis left the apartment early, and he made sure that his hair looked nice. Ignis and Gladio’s shifts started later and Noctis was eager to ride the post date-acceptance high. One thing that seemed to hamper it was when he passed a magazine stand and noticed his father and mother on the front page of each newspaper. He eyed it curiously and noticed that there was a picture of him as well. It was a stupid countdown list of “eligible bachelors.” Noctis recognized a few actors and, of course, he was there.

If Prompto saw this, he could put two and two together. Maybe, but Noctis was not willing to take that chance. He bought every issue of that stupid magazine and went to another stand in front of the restaurant and bought every copy as well. It didn’t take too long for him to go to the dumpster in the back of the restaurant and throw away every single copy. It was time consuming and Noctis was sure that he was going to look miserable for the shift, but hopefully no one noticed. 

It seemed to be working well so far, Noctis clocked in and said hello to his boss. He tried to talk about football, but his Boss said that he didn’t watch football or any sports. So Noctis just did what he usually did: he cleaned the bathrooms and washed the outside windows. One the the cashiers joked to him that eventually, Noctis could move up to assistant manager and Noctis just tried to smile politely. 

When Prompto did come in about 2 hours later, Noctis finally had his shot to ask him out. By this point, the knees on his work pants were dirty, his hair was already greasy and smelled like french fry oil and maybe he smelled vaguely of beef. 

“Heya Noct,” Prompto waved at him and went towards the back of the restaurant like he normally did. Before Noctis could go to the back to mop those floors, he was stopped by his sisters. Both of whom, looked beautiful and slightly frightening. 

“Can we speak to you for a second?” Cindy asked with a grin. Aranea nodded towards one of the empty offices in the back. Noctis took the hint and followed them both to the back of the restaurant. 

“Sure,” Noctis had no idea what they wanted to talk to him about. But it was okay, he could handle this.

Aranea turned on the lights and closed the door behind the three of them once Noctis walked in. She eyed him and Cindy did the same.

“So,” Aranea began. “Are you gay or something?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at both of them. “Yes?”

“See,” Cindy began but Aranea shushed her sister quickly. 

“So you like my brother?” Aranea continued. “You aren’t flirting with him to mess around, right?”

“No,” Noctis said. “Wait, so… he _knows_ I’m flirting with him?”

Cindy laughed. “Of course he does, ya dummy.”

“We are just worried,” Aranea began with a very dangerous look on her face. “He has been getting these weirdly expensive gifts. So we are just worried about him.”

“Someone stalked him his freshman year,” Cindy began. “So that’s why we got worried.”

“Oh,” Noctis blushed and felt like an idiot but thankfully, he could explain away the gifts later. “Well, I was actually going to ask your brother out today. Well, Ignis and Gladio are forcing me to ask him out today.”

“Oh good,” Cindy grinned. “That’ll be nice actually.”

Aranea, who still looked at him with an odd look just shrugged in defeat. “Do all Lucians act like you three?”

“What do you mean?” Noctis frowned.

“You know,” Cindy began. “Just very nice. _Right_ Aranea?”

Aranea looked as though she wanted to shake her head in disagreement. Instead, she just smiled. “ _Right_.”

Noctis nodded and tried to awkwardly shuffle out of the room. Cindy giggled as he left but with one last look at Aranea, Noctis suspected that she was on to him. 

The thought left his mind quickly as Prompto was talking with the Boss in the main office. The boss was leaving but Noctis thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Prompto out. His boss looked at him oddly and told Prompto “I’ll be back in an hour.” Prompto looked relieved and sighed once Noctis waved at Prompto.

“Are you busy?” Noctis poked his head in and smiled at Prompto. “I mean, I’m technically still working.”

“Not really,” Prompto eyed the stack on the desk with some mock worry but smiled at Noctis either way. “What is it?”

“I have a question,” Noctis began. He cleared his throat. Now was his chance. “I was wondering… if you would be interested in going to a nice dinner and then maybe a movie afterwards. If there’s time, we could also go get some ice cream afterwards. My friend looked up some restaurants and movie theaters that would be good for something like this…”

Prompto blinked. Noctis blinked back.

“Huh?” Prompto asked. He smiled a bit. “A dinner?”

“Yes,” Noctis said. “And a movie afterwards.”

“Oh,” Prompto bit the inside of his mouth and smiled widely. It seemed to Noctis that the idea was finally sinking in. “ _Oh…_ ”

“Yeah,” Noctis did a small nod. “If not, we can do something else?”

Prompto shook his head. “Oh no, that sounds good! It sounds great actually. I actually like curries, maybe we can do something like that.”

Noctis’ smile faltered a bit because, he was not about to say no. “That sounds like it would be good.”

“Good!” Prompto raised his hands gleefully. “I haven’t been asked out on a date in a while, so this will be nice!”

“Good,” Noctis said.

“Good,” Prompto repeated back. 

Noctis was about to ask about the movie when he felt someone poking at his shoulder. It was his boss, who looked upset and mildly irritated. 

“Prompto…”

Prompto, who was smiling widely a few seconds ago, stopped smiling. Noctis was manuevering his body to exit out of the office but his boss shifted his body to block the way. 

“Y-yes Dad?” Prompto gulped. 

The boss eyed Noctis and looked so unimpressed with him. Noctis’ uniform was dirty, his face was sweaty because it was an unusually hot day and now his boss and the father of his heart’s desire, was giving him the the dirtiest look imaginable. 

“Sir,” Noctis tried to speak calmly. “I’ll have Prompto home early.” He paused. “And no funny business either.”

That last line did not help because a vein in the middle of his boss’ forehead looked as though it had a pulse of its own. Noctis stopped smiling and just tried to figure out how to get out of the room.

“Prompto,” the boss now looked at Prompto with a look of disapproval. “Really?”

“Dad please,” Prompto grimaced. “It’ll be fine. You don’t get like this when Cindy or Aranea go on dates.”

His boss entered the room and seemed ready to argue. So Noctis took this opportunity to grab the mop and run straight towards the restrooms. They were about ready to be cleaned and Noctis was not about to be in the middle of _that_ conversation.

Noctis stopped short of entering the restrooms. He noticed Ignis and Gladio, who were not in their uniforms, glaring at him. They called him to come outside. Which Noctis did, with great reluctance. 

“What is it?” Noctis asked. “I have to go clean.” He pointed his hand up at Ignis, before he began to speak. “I did ask Prompto out though.”

“That’s nice Noctis,” Ignis said. He also took out the magazine that had his face on the cover. “Apparently your parents want to come here. We really have to rethink this whole thing Noctis.”

Noctis looked at both of them in disbelief. “ _What?_ ”

“This isn’t working Noct,” Gladio repeated. “We need a new strategy.”

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “They can’t come here!”

“They are already coming Noctis!” Ignis said. “We have 18 hours!”

“They gave me more time though!” Noctis whined. “I haven’t even picked out a restaurant for the date!”

“Well,” Gladio began. “If you can convince him to marry you in 18 hours, then you’ll be good.”

Noctis, who was now panicking, now was scrambling to figure out how to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn ^__^
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but here it is! I hope you all are enjoying my extreme deviation from the actual movie muahahahahahaha!!!!
> 
> I'm on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche. Thank you!


	6. Bound 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe we could still make it to the church steps  
> But first, you gon' remember how to forget  
> After all these long-ass verses

Prompto had not been on a date in so long. Sure, Nyx had made attempts to take him out on dates. But Prompto repeatedly made excuses to miss them. He had no idea what to expect. He had seen Noctis looking more flustered at the restaurant. Prompto blamed it on his Dad, who honestly needed to lay off. Because it was _not_ a big deal. There was nothing life shattering happening here. It was just a date and if it didn’t work out, then… no big deal. 

It was one thing to get advice from his sisters. It was something else when Aranea came home broken hearted on her second date when she eyed him dead across the room four years ago. Prompto had glasses and his contacts were too itchy to play videogames with. Anyways, Aranea, looked him dead in the eyes and said, “Men are trash. Dick is abundant and low in value.”

As a young(ish) gay(ish) dude, Prompto tucked that knowledge away whenever he went on dates. He was still young and an idiot but he kept that motto at the forefront. Which is why it was so hard to let Nyx go. Nyx, by every stretch of the imagination, was not that quote at all. He was _so_ nice to him, very supportive and his sisters liked him. And maybe Prompto made a mistake and maybe Noctis would embody that quote.

But, as fate would have it, fate did not listen to Prompto at all. Fate decided (as well as Noctis’ suggestion), that they would go to a restaurant that had arcade machines on the inside. Prompto thought it was a good idea, plus, he was nervous as hell. And by the way Noctis kept grabbing at his hair, Noctis was probably nervous too. They were going to a more glitzy area in town and they both walked together after meeting up in front of Noctis' building.

They didn’t really talk about anything at the beginning. Noctis looked like he was going to be sick but he managed to smile when he could. Prompto just talked about how horrible finals were going to be. Noctis, just listened and winced a bit when he did a double take behind Prompto. Before Prompto could look, Noctis tripped over himself and fell on the floor. Was a good sign right? Maybe Noctis was just as nervous as he was. But Prompto really should have looked behind him, because there was a nice, if somewhat blurry poster of the Lucian royal family. 

Prompto didn’t see it though, he only had eyes for this clumsy but handsome foreign-exchange student. 

“You seem on edge,” Prompto said finally. They were finished eating and Noctis had barely touched any of his meal. He just chewed on his fries and checked his phone a few times and sighed with relief when it seemed like it was nothing. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Noctis sighed then smiled widely. “Actually… you know I am just a bit nervous about things back home.”

“Oh really?” Prompto asked he drank some of his water and watched as Noctis drank (well, inhaled) his soda. “What kind of trouble?”

“Oh nothing,” Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “It’s kind of silly.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you,” Prompto pouted slightly. “If that’s what you’re thinking... I’m not going to do that.”

Noctis tilted his head and blinked slowly. “Well… it has to do with my parents.”

Prompto braced himself for the onslaught of Daddy/Mommy issues and was also prepared to say no to date #2 if this went badly. “Okay.”

“They have very high expectations for something,” Noctis struggled to find the words. “... I need to do.”

“Is it a family business thing?” Prompto asked. Maybe Noctis was in a mob?

“Something like that,” Noctis shifted his body and seemed to looking for a way to explain himself. “Can we talk about that later? I don’t want to scare you off.” Noctis shifted his eyes towards the waitress. “I promise, it’s not really a big deal.”

“Then let’s just have fun,” Prompto said brightly. Whatever was bothering Noctis, Prompto was pretty sure they’d hear about it later. “You guys aren’t like… a mob family or something?”

Noctis stared at Prompto, who in turn stared back at Noctis. “What?”

“Okay good,” Prompto sighed. “As long as you aren’t in a crime family, that’s good.”

“That’s stupid though,” Noctis said dismissively. “No offense, I can’t really be mean to anyone.”

“Oh I know,” Prompto said brightly. “My Dad asking you how you were twenty-one years young on this planet and never knowing how to mop a floor was mean. But you didn’t say anything, so…”

Noctis blushed but waved his hand at the waitress. “I’m done if you are.” 

Prompto nodded. He was done and so far, things were going well.

***

Ignis, who fought tooth and nail to even get a nice set of loofas to take a shower with, was in heaven. When the word was out that King Regis and Queen Aulea were coming, Ignis finally indulged himself. Gladio had gone out to drink at a bar and Ignis was set to join him in an hour. But first, Ignis really… _desperately_ wanted to take a nice bath. They had done a lot to prepare for the meeting with the parents while Noctis fussed over his date with Prompto.

Ignis called an exterminator who helped clean up the apartment and seal off any problematic areas. He called a cleaning service to help with the apartment while Gladio scrubbed every inch of the tub. Ignis ordered the finest ingredients to be delivered while Noctis just complained about how Prompto would never believe that they were poor foreign-exchange students with how nice the apartment looked. Gladio and Ignis ignored Noctis and just focused on getting back to the old comforts the old Lucian lifestyle had. 

Noctis left flustered and Ignis honestly did not care at this point. Prompto, who was nice and seemed like he would be a good fit for Noctis, was up against too much. What if Prompto just bolted after Noctis told him? What if the King and Queen refused to recognize their relationship. The latter seemed likely to Ignis and it was unprecedented, at least Ignis tried to see it realistically. He just sat in the tub and tried to think of how to present this to the royal majesties. This all hinged on too many x-factors and for once, Ignis had no idea what the solution would be. He had ideas, but nothing concrete. It was up to Prompto and up to the King and Queen. 

So Ignis just sat in the tub and just… thought about what to do. It was hard though, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Then he heard a knock on the door. Then another. And then…

Ignis closed his eyes and then he realized.

“Open this door at once!”

Ignis woke up at once. It was the king. _Shit._

“It is King Regis Lucis Caelum the one-hundred and thirteenth King of the Lucis. I command you to open this door immediately.”

Ignis sprang up from the tub, water spilling everywhere and having absolutely no time to put on his glasses. He did manage to put on a towel and ran with feet slipping on the newly waxed floors straight towards the front door. There was no time to take a deep breath because, there was his King, glaring, along with a royal entourage fit for such a King. Aulea looked furious and inconvenience. Ignis wanted to scream and shut the door but he thought better of it. Ignis tried to focus on the fact that he was going to be in so much trouble and Noctis was going to owe him. 

He also couldn’t think properly. 

“Where,” King Regis said slowly and with a dangerously low tone. “Is… Noctis?”

Ignis opened his mouth and no sound came out. 

“Ignis,” the Queen looked absolutely unimpressed. “Where is my son?”

“He,” Ignis gulped and steadied his nerves. “He’s… on a date. With a… person.”

“Oh is he,” the King seemed mildly impressed. Ignis moved to the side and felt so embarrassed letting the King and Queen in. Along with the entourage of assistants, guards (which included Gladio’s father) and the ladies throwing rose petals as a trail, Ignis felt as though that this exact moment might be the lowest point in his life. 

“At least the apartment is neat,” the Queen said in a dry tone. 

Ignis, finally realized that he was cold but he made a move towards the room and realized that he should have just taken the extra five seconds to grab a robe. He couldn't even do that because Ignis heard Gladio’s voice booming from the hallway and prepared for the worst. 

“Guess he started the party without me,” Ignis heard Gladio say. Ignis just tried his best to get try and look presentable. Which was an absolute failure, at the moment. Gladio made it worse by bursting in with a group of people Ignis did not know and he stumbled over his words as well. By the time Ignis' brain worked again, Gladio was shooing the people away and looked at the royal itinerary with a look that could only be described as “deer in the headlights.”

“So,” the King was inspecting the room. “Who is my son on a date with? I trust he has been on many fornicating dates.” 

The King laughed while the Queen rolled her eyes. Ignis just smiled with all teeth and tried to hide the fact that this was not going to end well at all.

“Nope,” Ignis said calmly. “This is actually the first date he has been on since we came here.”

“I gave you all forty days to do as you pleased,” the King said. “I am ready to take Noctis back so that he can marry Lunafreya.”

“He’s not going to marry her,” Gladio said lowly. “He’s… not going to marry a woman I think.”

Ignis, who tried to raise his hands to calm the nerves between the King and Queen. The entire entourage seemed stunned. 

“Currently,” Ignis cleared his throat. “He’s on a date with a nice young man. His name is Prompto… A college student. I think he would be a good King consort. If such a thing were to happen…”

Gladio just stared at Ignis and looked at the royal entourage with worry. The silence was heavy with awkwardness and worried looks at the King and Queen. They both did not look affected, but Ignis waited until there was some sort of sign of rage or happiness or something. Instead, there was nothing and Ignis waited.

“Where does this young man live?” King Regis finally said. “I’d like to speak to his family at once.”

Ignis nodded. “Of course.” Ignis was about to head out the door. But Gladio shook his head violently before Ignis took the hint. It would have been unwise to head to Prompto’s house with just a towel on. 

***

Prompto was feeling silly. Noctis had ordered two popcorn bags and given one to a kid behind them. He also gave some of his tokens to some other couple on a date. Prompto pretended not to notice, but he absolutely did notice. It made no sense, because Prompto knew how much Noctis’ paychecks were. But he wasn’t about to tell Noctis how to spend his money. The other thing that he wasn’t going to do was point out how nervous Noctis was. Between the sweating and the nervous fumbling, Prompto decided to finally say something.

“Hey,” Prompto gave the finishing blow to Noctis in the fifth game in a row of air hockey. He had stacks of tickets and Noctis seemed relieved. “Is something wrong? You seem really nervous. All night you have been acting weird.”

“Oh," Noctis came closer to him and looked around hesitantly. “Well… it’s just that… I need to tell you something.”

“Do you have a boyfriend already?” Prompto teased. He hoped to the Gods it was not true, but it was something he wanted to ask.

“No!” Noctis said in an annoyed voice. “I don’t have one.”

“Then what is it?” Prompto asked. “Is it finals or something with your friends?”

“No.”

“I’m not going to sex you up tonight.”

“Prompto…”

“I mean,” Prompto grinned. “I _could_ but you know, I should be a bit of a tease, don't you think.” Prompto tried to laugh but stopped immediately when Noctis' face did not change.

“It’s not that,” Noctis looked around and grabbed Prompto’s hand. “Just come here with me really fast.”

Prompto didn’t have time to respond but grabbed his tickets and let Noctis lead the way. There was an arcade racer game with a bench seat that Noctis hopped in. Prompto just stared but sat down next to him. It was out of the way from the rest of the arcade. The rest of people in the arcade were at the newer and flashier games. The one they were in seemed old and out of place.

“Look Prompto,” Noctis face seemed scared and the color seemed drained from it. Prompto was going to interrupt him but Noctis just shook his head. “I need to tell you something.”

“You aren’t gay,” Prompto frowned. 

Noctis shook his head. “Well… I haven’t really been upfront with you about something important.”

Prompto braced himself for it. He didn’t know what _it_ was, but he was ready for _it_.

“Okay Noct…”

Noctis went through his pockets and through his wallet. “When I first met you, I wanted to be sure that you were genuine.” He paused. “I didn’t really like anyone here, to be honest. They all seemed kind of crazy.”

“I mean,” Prompto nodded and grinned. “Yes.”

Noctis laughed and seemed more at ease. He handed Prompto some money that he was not familiar with. He went through the first three bills and saw the profile of a handsome king. It was from the Kingdom of Lucis and some other bills had the profile of a beautiful queen with striking eyes that Prompto thought were very familiar…

“I lied to you,” Noctis said plainly. “I graduated last year.” He stopped. “I’m not a foreign exchange student. I came here with Ignis and Gladio to find someone to marry.”

Prompto tried to make sense of that last sentence but he finally figured it out. He had no idea what to do with this information. There was a dollar bill and it had, what appeared to be, a portrait of someone that looked a lot like Noctis. And sure enough, the bill had his name “His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Prompto stared really hard and hoped that the letters would rearrange themselves because this had to be some elaborate prank. He turned around and thought that there might be a camera crew and someone with a microphone. But there were just children playing on machines far away from them. It was just Prompto and Noctis with an 8-bit melody in the background.

“I didn’t find someone fast enough,” Noctis smiled weakly. “I wanted someone to fall in love with me and not just the prince... thing. But my Dad is probably here looking for me.”

Prompto just stared at Noctis. This had to be a big joke.

“I gave you that watch Prompto,” Noctis admitted. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never been on a real date before. So I was nervous about this and my Dad and you.” Noctis smiled. “I’m a prince.”

Noctis tried to look at Prompto, but Prompto just stared at the bills and back at Noctis.

“You,” Prompto’s throat was dry and he felt a little bit dizzy. “You… you’re…”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis looked sad but he looked relieved. Prompto felt like he was going to throw up or scream.

For a while, they didn’t say anything and Prompto didn’t know what to say.

“A p-prince,” Prompto finally said. “And you’re… on a date at this _shitty_ arcade with me.”

Noctis laughed and Prompto finally felt a bit better. He still couldn’t believe it. He looked at the bills and back at Noctis. 

“You came here to find someone to marry?” Prompto asked. "Why?"

“They,” Noctis stopped and rolled his eyes. “My parents, they picked someone for me to marry. But I didn’t want to marry someone I didn’t know. I also… am not straight.”

“Right,” Prompto laughed in disbelief. “So what was your big master plan?”

“I know we’ve only been on one date and all―”

“―Noct,” Prompto was going to put a stop to that right away. “I am in _no_ way shape or form ready to get married.”

Noctis looked oddly devastated but shook it off right away. “Yeah, I really didn’t think this through that well.”

“Noct,” Prompto said slowly. “I’m flattered, like dude… that’s great that you think I’m great but I’m not… wow what am I saying. Noct, we can’t get married! I don’t even know you that well. You lied and you bought me a really expensive watch. I can’t j-just... marry you.”

“I know,” Noctis waved his hand. “I just wanted someone to fall in love with me. I didn’t really talk to anyone at school. They all just wanted to be my friend because I was the prince. Ignis and Gladio are actually my friends and they like me." Noctis seemed so flustered. "I don’t know… I guess I got sick of everything being picked for me and done for me. I liked doing chores and having a job and hanging out with you and your sisters. That was fun. Being normal was fun.”

Prompto shook his head. “Well… at least down the line I can say that this is the weirdest date I will ever go on. Nothing is going to top this.”

“I know right,” Noctis laughed. “I’m sorry, again. I just wanted to tell you before anything else happened.”

“I mean,” Prompto smiled weakly. “At least, we should enjoy ourselves. Before your parents ruin that.”

“Yeah,” Noctis smiled. “That would be nice.”

Prompto, who was still whirling, tried to see what the game they had settled on. It was just a car racing game. With dinosaurs. And guns as well? 

“Are we pirates in this game?” Noctis asked. 

“Maybe,” Prompto frowned. “It seems kind of random.”

Noctis just hummed and swiped the card to play the game. Prompto just tried focus on the game and not the fact that he was sitting next to a Prince. He wanted to text his sisters and scream at them and he felt his phone vibrating to hell and back. But it was rude to check your phone during a date, so Prompto just felt his phone vibrate and Noctis seemed to be doing the same thing.

What the hell was this date and why was Prompto okay with all of this? Was he okay with all of this? He had no idea but Prompto tried to shoot these skeleton zombies on the pirate ship but, even that couldn’t make him focus. Noctis was finally beating him at a game and Prompto had no idea what the next move should be.

Aranea was wrong. The dick was abundant and hell... it was a goddamn Prince!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been really busy with work/getting sick/training for a marathon now! But I will be on vacation, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this soon! I debated on having Ignis and Gladio not telling Regis/Aulea about Noctis' gayness, but I just trust me that this will come to a bizarre but funny and sweet end soon. It's not malicious at all, just ridiculous. 
> 
> As always, thank you! I am on twitter on @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche.


	7. Ultralight Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When they come for you, I will shield your name  
> I will field their questions, I will feel your pain  
> No one can judge  
> They don't, they don't know  
> They don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (nsfw/spicy chapter!)

Prompto was on a date with a Prince. 

The fact that he was, wasn’t too jarring as so much as he had no idea how to do anything else for the remainder of the date. Noctis beat him after doing the other arcade games with little fanfare. Noctis mentioned something about going to a drive in movie but Prompto was not _really_ paying attention. 

Prompto was on a date with a prince. He wanted to tell his sisters and he only checked his phone once. But his sisters had not texted him. Yet. He had to tell someone. The kids that were up way past their bedtimes needed to be told. Noctis thought Prompto was good enough to marry! On the first date! He. Had. To. Tell. Someone.

“Which movie do you want to see?” Noctis asked. They were at the store kiosk and Noctis had a giant chocobo plushie. “I asked you like… 5 times. Unless you don’t want to see a movie…”

Prompto was going to shoot his shot but… he was still not in the game. He was on the bench. He was on a date with a Prince, after all. Was that not clear?

“But we don’t have a car,” Prompto blurted out. 

“I rented one,” Noctis said simply. “Plus, I checked my phone. Apparently my Dad is talking to your Dad.”

Prompto’s Dad was talking to a King. Right now.

“Oh,” Prompto’s brain was still not working but Prompto was absolutely not ready to go home. That was a fact.

“This is for you,” Noctis held out the chocobo and Prompto took it without hesitation. This was so nice and Prompto felt what could be described as a mid-life crisis. At twenty-one. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that he was on a date with a prince and his brain kept coming back to that fact.

Noctis wanted to marry him right? That was what was said… right? So what the hell?

“Thank you,” Prompto looked at the plushie and smiled widely. “Anything else?”

“Apparently it is not going well,” Noctis said sheepishly. “Ignis said that my Dad called you a concubine.” 

Prompto shrugged it off. “Well, at least I’ll get a plushie and a nice watch for the date.”

“I know,” Noctis said weakly. “But what movie do you want to see?”

“Something where stuff blows up,” Prompto said. He was not up to date on movies at all. He has no idea when he last went to the movies.

“Okay,” Noctis lead the way out of the arcade. “Gladio told me there was a drive in theater, so would that be something you would want to do?”

Prompto perked up immediately. That sounded like fun, going to the drive-in with a prince.

Holy shit, he was going to the drive-in with a prince. Who was totally into him. Prompto tried to think of someway to prove Noctis’ parents wrong. He could provide his resume and a presentation as to why he was not 1) a concubine and 2) a nice fit for their son. But that was jumping to the finish line. Prompto was still on the bench but Noctis went for it first. Noctis came to fall in love, and that happened. Prompto had no idea what to make of that. Was he in love? 

Prompto thought he _might_ be. Maybe it was the way that Noctis loosened up and beat him at every game? Or the way he looked at him the rest of the night? Nyx’s dates were not even dates anymore and they got too complacent. This was different. Noctis was upfront from the get-go and perhaps that was what was making Prompto freak out. He was playing the game and he had the ball in his hands. Or whatever the basketball metaphor is. He had to shoot his shot. And it had to be now.

He was in love with Noctis and it was hard not to be. Hell, Noctis took a shitty job just to get to know him. He could have quit that job in an instant and moved onto someone else. But he didn’t and Prompto needed to think.

Noctis just stared at Prompto. “Eos to Prompto.” He paused before smiling. “It’s a lot huh? Sorry about that.”

“It’s o-okay,” Prompto stuttered. “Let’s d-do th-that thing.”

_He was on a date with a goddamn prince!_

***

The car they got had a big backseat and once they got the radio tuned into the movie, Prompto was able to reassess. The giant chocobo was in the front seat and at least that was paying attention to what was going on. Prompto had a million questions, but his mind could not focus. The movie had aliens. Or something. Prompto wasn’t paying attention but Noctis was. He was eating his popcorn and watching the movie intently.

“So you are in love with me?” Prompto asked suddenly. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Noctis continued to eat.

“How do you know that?” Prompto asked.

Noctis looked at him. “Do you want a paper with citations?”

“Umm,” Prompto tried to think but he really could not think. “You really haven’t thought this through.”

“I did actually,” Noctis said. “I went to that nice fair that you organized. I heard you speak and you seemed like a good person. I wanted to get to know you more. And I did and I was happy that you liked me. All my life I have had things done for me, and it was nice to help you and your Dad without money or a title. I was happy to do it.”

Prompto did not know how it happened but Noctis was moving, inch by inch, closer and closer. There was nothing Prompto could do but swallow and try to make sure he was not breathing too hard.

No. Prompto couldn’t do this.

“You can’t just expect me to say yes,” Prompto felt upset now. Maybe he was upset the whole time, but he didn’t really know. He was twenty-one and an idiot. And what did he know about marriage? His Dad had never been married and he’d never seen a good marriage before. He’d heard of so many of his classmates and friends telling their tales of failed parental marriages and breakups. It seemed like so much. 

“I didn’t ask you to say yes,” Noctis was now mad too. Which Prompto thought was stupid. “I wanted to fall in love with someone, who knew the real me.”

“Marriage is a big thing,” Prompto said emphatically. “I can’t marry you now. Hell, I don’t even like the idea of getting married.”

“Why not?” Noctis seemed more amused than mad. Which mad Prompto even more upset.

“Marriage is,” Prompto tried to think of a good answer. “Marriage isn’t the most important thing. It shouldn’t be the most important thing. Plus the concept is outdated and stupid.”

“I didn’t ask you to marry me,” Noctis said again. “I wanted to fall in love and maybe down the line, we _could_ get married. And I did fall in love. That’s not marriage.”

Prompto was stumped, but he was still mad. “I know that! But… we are too different!”

“Just tell me you didn’t love me when I was a janitor,” Noctis seemed more confident now. “Then I’ll leave you alone.”

“How can I support you?” Prompto laughed in disbelief. “I’m just someone with a useless degree. I can’t help you rule a country at all.”

“I’ll renounce my throne,” Noctis said triumphantly. “I don’t care about being a King. I’ll renounce it all. I didn’t lie Prompto, I wouldn’t mind just being a normal guy.” 

“You shouldn’t do that,” Prompto felt like crying but he knew it was ridiculous. “You can’t give up all of that for me.”

“You aren’t listening,” Noctis’ voice was stronger now. “I came here to find someone to fall in love with. I did all of that for you. I’d give it all up for you.”

Prompto closed his eyes and winced at the words. “How would _this_ even work? You have to leave! I need to graduate!”

“It can be long distance,” Noctis said brightly. “I’ll come and see you when you have holidays. That wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Th-that’s…” Prompto tried to think of another reason. “Well… what if your Dad wants you to marry a lady? I’ve never heard of two kings ruling a country before.”

“We’ll be the first ones then,” Noctis said without hesistation. “Anything else?”

Prompto was trying to scrape his brain for more. “I’m adopted. I have been seeing a therapist. Nothing bad but what if someone uses that against you or me?”

“I’ll destroy them,” Noctis said nonchalantly.

Prompto could not help it, but he laughed. Noctis didn’t at first but smiled at Prompto who was still processing everything.

“Everyone’s got problems,” Noctis said plainly. “I have it good compared to most people. But I can’t be a good King if I don’t try and understand that.”

Prompto just stared at Noctis and figured that nothing else needed to be said. How could someone be this sure about everything? Hell, Prompto wasn’t even sure if he was going to do a load of laundry tomorrow. 

“But what if your plan doesn’t work,” Prompto said quietly. The movie was changing to the second feature. This one looked more promising. It was a going to be another sci-fi movie. There were explosions according to the youtube commercials. But Prompto did not care about the movie. “What if your Dad says no. My Dad already might say no. And what if I say no?”

“It’ll be okay if you say no,” Noctis said quietly. He paused for a while. “I can live with that.”

Prompto thought about it. He watched the opening crawl of the movie and realized that it seemed okay so far. Noctis, who actually paid attention for the first movie, was just now looking at him, moving in closer. Prompto scooted himself up closer and felt their thighs touch and before he realized what was happening, Noctis had his head on Prompto’s shoulder. He sighed and Prompto just watched with anticipation as Noctis took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“If this is the last night before everything goes to shit,” Noctis murmured before eying Prompto with a huge grin. “Then I can live with that too.”

Prompto was on a date with a prince.

It only took a second, with just one blink, Prompto realized that Noctis gave him a kiss. It was quick and Prompto was finally ready, to shoot his shot. Noctis kissed him again and this time Prompto kissed him back. There was some bad lines in the background on the radio broadcasting the movie, but it didn’t matter. They were both just kissing each other and Prompto’s brain finally realized that he was kissing a prince. Noctis wasn’t too bad, just a bit inexperienced. Prompto felt hands pulling him in closer and he just fell into it. One hand was pulling on the back of his neck and that seemed to deepen their kiss. Prompto decided breathlessly to just sit on top of Noctis’ lap and they both laughed at how ridiculous this was.

Maybe this was going to be the last time Prompto was going to see him. It didn’t matter, because Prompto was being held by Noctis and being kissed by him. It was no use to try and grab onto Noctis’ hands because they were all over. Prompto just kissed Noctis back and tried to breathe in between the small bites that Noctis was now trying to leave on his neck. Noctis was a goddamn prince and Prompto could feel the bruise Noctis was leaving him on the neck. Were they even boyfriends? They had barely been on one date but it wasn’t over yet. Prompto wanted an answer to that too, but it was hard to think. 

As much as Prompto wanted to be reckless and take it too far, he finally found Noctis’ hands. They were already fumbling with his belt buckle and Prompto bit his lip and looked right into Noctis’ eyes. 

“Wait,” Prompto gasped. “Are we boyfriends?”

Noctis, who had the worst poker face, just smiled back. “ _Oh_... yeah? I guess.”

“Okay,” Prompto laughed. “This car is going to end up like Titanic, you know”

“I mean,” Noctis straightened himself a bit. “It kind of is already.”

Prompto looked up and Noctis just hugged him while they both laughed. The windows were already humid and Prompto didn’t think Noctis cared at all.

“No offense, but… this is a lot Noct.”

“I needed to know,” Noctis began. He looked reluctant but finally continued after looking away for a moment. “I didn’t want to be with someone that just wanted to marry a prince.”

“Noct,” Prompto laughed in disbelief. “ _Who doesn’t want to marry a prince_?”

“So that’s a yes then,” Noctis teased. “That sounded like a yes.”

They both laughed and Prompto thought that at least that was something! Prompto tried to wrap his head around it all. Noctis liked him, a lot and now maybe they could make this work. It just seemed so ridiculous. The moment of brevity was gone and Prompto felt his t-shirt going up and away from his body. He wasted no time in taking Noctis’ off. Now they were even and Noctis just kissed him again and Prompto felt that familiar pang of heat stirring in his stomach. 

Prompto moved his hips forward and tried to grind a bit but the angle was weird. They were bad at this. Noctis managed to get back to where he was before: his hands were fumbling with the belt buckle. Prompto struggled to kiss Noctis while he tried to shimmy his way out of his pants. The only thing they did was breathe in and out, in short and shaky breaths. 

It was when Noctis finally pulled the hem of the pants with one swift movement, Prompto let out a small moan. His dick was free and Noctis wasted no time in thumbing the slit and Prompto couldn’t believe how good it felt. The strokes were slow and Prompto just grabbed onto Noctis’ back and panted louder.

They were already riled up. Prompto had the presence of mind to reach down as well. He unbuttoned Noctis’ pants and reached down with a grin. 

“I-Is th-this o-okay?” Prompto whined. He let out a moan before hearing one echoed back to him from Noctis. Yes, it was okay.

His mind was in a haze and Prompto did not care. It felt _so_ nice. Noctis sucking on his bottom lip and all Prompto could do was kiss him back. With his free hand, Prompto grabbed some of Noctis’ hair and pulled on it while he tried to deepen the kiss. Noctis just stroked faster and Prompto’s mind got into an even more of a haze. 

A thought floated into Prompto’s head and it was the last thought he had before losing it: He really did want to learn more. He wanted to know how Noctis’ liked to be kissed. He wanted to know every curve of his body and where all his moles were. He wanted to know how the hell he was going to hold Noctis at night and where all the sensitive spots on his body were. But he couldn’t do anything now.

His belly was twitching and Prompto buried his forehead into Noctis’ neck. The air in the car was becoming hot and sticky. Noctis said his name in his ear in a low voice. It sounded rough and Prompto wanted to hear it always. 

“N-noct..”

Noctis took the hint and stroked faster. Prompto did the same thing and he held his breath and it all hit him at once. There was a hand in Prompto’s hair trying to bring him down and it sounded like Noctis was trying to remember how to breathe. 

Prompto felt something stick on his chest and on his hand. When he finally opened his eyes, Noctis just grinned in half-hooded eyes. Prompto thought that this might have been the hottest thing he would ever see in his life. He gave a prince a handjob. On their first date.

“Was that okay?” Prompto took a deep breath before laughing again. Noctis just laughed and looked up at Prompto. “It better have been.”

“It was,” Noctis grinned. He tried to find somewhere to wipe his hand but he just used an undershirt and wiped his stomach and took Prompto’s hand to wipe as well. Prompto felt suddenly amused by how thoughtful that was and giggled. The radio was still on and Prompto had no idea where the movie was at this point. It seemed as though something was going on? There was a space battle of some kind? Who cared at that point though.

Prompto gave a prince a handjob. He agreed to be his boyfriend. To be this reckless was such a relief, if he was totally honest with himself. For months, he was worried about the family business and pleasing his family, and as good as they were and as much as he loved them, the future was uncertain. He didn’t even know what he wanted, but this was such an unexpected surprise. 

Maybe this was the answer? It still felt reckless, to put everything into what felt like a dream. But Noctis just laid him down on the back of the seat and tried to curl up into Prompto’s arms. Prompto just laid on his back and watched the car ceiling. Holding onto a future king just felt like this is what he was missing, or that thing he never knew he wanted. It was something he could figure out later. 

“This movie sounds terrible,” Noctis said flatly. His breathing was getting deeper and Prompto looked at the windows. They were covered in a humid sheen and Prompto giggled like a kid that got away with something bad. He reached up and tried to mimic the hand from Titanic and Noctis just looked at him wearily before yawning. Prompto thought he did a good job.

“I hope they don’t find us,” Prompto said softly. He played with some of the strands of Noctis’ hair. Noctis just grunted and Prompto just continued to look around the car. It was an awkward angle. Noctis managed to curl up like a cat and Prompto’s right leg was on the floor while the other was bent on the seat.

“They will,” Noctis yawned. “Let’s just relax until they do.”

“We need to have a talk though,” Prompto giggled. “About stuff…”

“Sure,” Noctis yawned. “I’ll have your back.”

“Not that,” Prompto couldn’t help but yawn back. “I can take care of myself.”

“See,” Noctis raised his head and looked at him with what looked like a sense of pride. “I fell in love with that part of you too.”

Prompto swallowed while Noctis scooted himself up and gave him another kiss. “ _Oh_ …”

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis spoke softly. “It’ll be fine.”

Prompto’s logic screamed the million and one reasons why everything would not be fine. It could not be fine, not all of it either way. But why did Prompto just not care?

He knew _why_ , but he was not going to say it outloud just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are about 2 more chapters then I'll be done with this one! Thank you for reading and commenting, I appreciate it! You can find me on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche!
> 
> Happy New Year!


	8. Welcome to the Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like we always do at this time  
> I go for mine, I gots to shine  
> (Now throw yo' hands up in the sky)  
> I, go, go for mine, I gots to shine  
> (Now throw yo' hands up in the sky)  
> I'ma get on the TV momma, I'ma  
> aye aye aye aye
> 
> I'm Good

Noctis held Prompto close to him as he went in and out of sleep. It was comforting to have someone there, close to him and staying with him. The plan actually worked and Noctis could not believe his luck. The cherry on top were their breathing synchronized together. Alone for probably the last time before the inevitable storm, Noctis savored this moment because it was going to end soon.

 

It was going to end soon, and Noctis tried to forget that fact. 

 

The slow thud started off kind of soft. Then there was another one and Prompto shifted his weight a bit. 

 

“What?” Prompto yawned. He groaned and then Noctis heard repeated knocking. Before Noctis could even wake up properly, he heard Ignis.

 

“GET OUT OF THE CAR.”

 

Then Gladio’s.

 

“Actually,” he paused. “Take your time.” Noctis could hear the very audible snort. “Iggy, this car looks like an oven.”

 

“What the fuck,” Prompto shot up right away. He looked at the seats and tried to get some of his clothes back on. “How did they find us?” His face was flushed pink and frantic. Noctis, who was the worst, also felt like an idiot for finding Prompto <em>this</em> attractive during a time like this. 

 

“Those are my friends,” Noctis said in a bemused voice. He was about to say something else, but Prompto hit his face with his shirt and jacket. “Hey…”

 

“I don’t want them to see me naked,” Prompto said in a huff. “If you want to give _them_  a show, fine by me.”

 

Noctis laughed a bit but so did Prompto.

 

“The King and Queen wish to meet Prompto,” Ignis said in an exasperated voice. “And also, possibly reprimand you.”

 

Prompto eyed Noctis, with absolute fear. He put the rest of his shirt on and tried to smooth it out and wriggled his hands nervously. Noctis, on the other hand, tried to brace himself for what was ahead. He had a plan, he wanted to make sure that it was, at least a good plan

 

“That’s fine,” Noctis finally opened the door. He didn’t have a shirt on and he just tried to maintain a slomen face. “I’m ready to talk to them. But I messed up the other shirt.”

 

Gladio began to laugh and laugh loudly in the drive-in lot. Thankfully, the movie was over and it didn’t matter. Ignis on the other hand, looked absolutely incensed before grabbing something from a bag he was holding. He handed the shirt to Noctis while he muttered quietly to himself. Noctis just rolled his eyes while Ignis tossed the shirt to him. Prompto came out of the car and realized that he did not completely zip of his pants and did that while giggling to himself. 

 

“How did you find us?” Noctis asked. Gladio was sizing up Prompto, who’s face looked brighter and brighter.

 

“Well,” Ignis began as he put up his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. “I just assumed you’d want to do something with movies and maybe a video game. It seemed pretty easy to go from there.”

 

“Right,” Noctis frowned a bit while putting on his shirt. Prompto shifted his weight a bit before looking at Ignis and Gladio.

 

“I didn’t agree to marry him,” Prompto said firmly. It was short lived, because he took a deep breath. “I… umm… well…”

 

“It’s okay,” Ignis sighed. “I understand you might be confused and overwhelmed. However, we came here for a reason. And I’d say that we have fulfilled that reason succinctly.”

 

“I think,” Gladio yawned. He shook his head as he eyed Prompto. “If you are going to keep him on check.” Gladio looked at Noctis with a shrug. “Then, I’ll be fine with that. The paparazzi isn’t too bad in Lucis, I can’t say that is true here.”

 

Prompto looked as though his freckles were going to explode off of his face. He covered his face and looked so embarrassed. Noctis finally got out of the car and swiftly gave Prompto the biggest hug he could muster. Prompto fell into it and took a deep breath that Noctis felt throughout his body. His boyfriend (how nice was that) was nervous. Noctis was nervous too, but he felt oddly calm even though he knew what was next. He had to convince his parents, which seemed like a tough prospect.

 

“Does it have to be tonight?” Prompto hugged Noctis back and tucked his head underneath Noctis’ chin. “M-maybe tomorrow? I just found out he is a p-prince.”

 

“They were clear,” Ignis said softly. “It has to be tonight.”

 

Noctis looked at Gladio and Ignis and nodded. He refused to let Prompto go and Prompto just seemed resigned to the fact that this was what it was going to be. 

 

“Just FYI,” Gladio teased. “I’d wash your hands before you shake theirs Prompto.”

 

Prompto, who was a sputtering and nervous mess, actually laughed a bit. Noctis did too and he hoped the rest of the night could be this easy. But he had a suspicion that it wasn’t going to be that easy. He missed the car and just him and Prompto without a car in the world. 

 

Things are never that easy. 

 

***

 

As soon as Noctis walked in, he knew that he was in trouble. Did he care that there was a gaggle of people inside Prompto’s house? 

 

Nope. Did he care that his Parents looked at him aghast when he walked in, hand in hand with Prompto? Nope.

 

Nope, he did not care. And why should he? He had a plan! If both of his parents were going to reject him, he’d renounce the throne! It was just that simple, and since he knew his parents better than most, he also knew that they’d compromise with him. All Noctis wanted to do, was to hear what the terms were.

 

“Noctis?” his mother took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her long black hair. She had a similar face to his, but her eyes were wider and her nose turned up more. She looked sad, but there was something else on her face that Noctis didn’t quite know. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

Noctis looked at her and then at Prompto’s own father, who was being calmed down by one of the ministers of his council. 

 

“ _ Where have you been? _ ” 

 

Noctis, who had, truly, been confident enough at this point, lost his confidence. But it only lasted a second because his Dad looked dumbfounded.

 

“I was on a date,” Noctis said in a smooth voice. He gripped Prompto’s hands tightly and just stared at his Dad. 

 

“Noctis,” his father’s eyes were wide and he looked at the two of them in shock. “I thought you were trying to find someone to marry.” 

 

“Yes,” Noctis sighed. With his free hand, he pointed to a terrified Prompto. “I want to marry him.”

 

The room went deadly silent. In the air, it felt thicker, and there was no doubt that Noctis’ words were not just empty. He was serious and everyone else from Lucis seemed to realize that. The realization was dawning onto everyone in the royal court. Their faces started to change and Noctis was surprised that Prompto did not say something akin to “Well, I’d want to date first, your majesty” or “He doesn’t mean right now.” But Prompto didn’t say anything. He just eyed the Lucian court with a good amount of shock and horror. 

 

“Noctis,” his father finally spoke. Noctis awaited the judgement, good or bad. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes!” Noctis took a step forward and puffed his chest up slightly. Prompto followed him but continued to stare at his own father. “I wanted to find someone to fall in love with me for who I am. And Prompto didn’t care if I had money or not.”

 

“W-well,” Prompto sputtered. “I-I ummm… well…” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I didn’t know who he was. A-and… I… I’m still processing all of it.”

 

“But,” Noctis started to take a deep breath. “I’ve made my decision. And if I have to renounce my throne because you don’t agree, then I am willing to do that…  _ your majesty _ .”

 

Noctis waited and leaned on his better leg to soften his nerves. He gave a sideways glance at Prompto, who looked at him wearily, but he looked happy.

 

“This country,” his father said with a cough. “Has never had two kings before.”

 

“True,” Noctis answered back.

 

“It would be,” his father eyed his mother who looked proud. “ _ Difficult. _ ”

 

“I think,” his mother finally spoke. “It would be good. The Lucian kings tend to fall in love fast. For some reason…” She eyed Prompto. “It makes them better kings.”

 

Prompto’s eyes became even larger while he babbled about his qualifications. “I… see Ma’am… Dear gods…” He cupped his forehead with his free hand. “S-see… I’m not even d-done with college. I had t-to take a g-gap year…”

 

“That’s not important,” Ignis shook his head and said “no” to Prompto while he looked at the King and Queen. “All that matters is if the King approves of this.”

 

“I’ll approve of it,” his father looked at Noctis. “But.” Noctis frowned and readied himself. His father continued, “Only once you are ready to propose. But I do like this young man.” He stood up and Noctis watched with annoyance as the flower girls left rose petals in a line behind the king. “He seems nervous though Noctis.”

 

“I h-have,” Prompto swallowed. “I h-have n-never met a k-king.”

 

“That’s not the only thing,” everyone turned around and watched Prompto’s father as he stood up. “Look, with all due respect,  _ your highness _ .”

 

“Majesty,” echoed the rest of the Lucian party.

 

“Whatever,” Prompto’s father rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the king. “I don’t care about marriage or whether or not Prompto is in love with this prince. I want an apology!”

 

Noctis watched as his father’s eyes twinkled for a bit. “Ah yes…” his father coughed and approached Prompto’s father with a hand outstretched. “I meant no disrespect towards you at all. Or your son, I was just a bit confused.”

 

“That’s not what I mean,” Prompto’s father did not shake the hand just yet. “How don’t you know that your son is gay?”

 

“Bisexual Dad,” Prompto whined. His father mouthed “Sorry” to Prompto before turned his attention back to the king.

 

“How don’t you know?” Prompto’s father tossed his hands up. “My son tells me everything.” He stopped himself and started again. “Well not  _ everything _ , but he tells me things! Important things! You don’t just skip conversations with your son because they are hard. Your son traveled all the way here to fall in love and dear gods, how don’t you know?”

 

Everyone in the house was stunned. Noctis looked at Cindy and Aranea who beamed with pride at their Dad. Noctis, who was firm in his resolve, now felt a bit upset. It was true...

 

“I did know.”

 

Noctis looked at his Dad in shock.

 

“I _did know_ ,” his father repeated again. “It was a mistake to have Noctis go through the original marriage ceremony. I realize that now.” His father beamed down at Noctis with pride, but his mood changed soon. “But it was tradition. And I am afraid of what will happen once certain traditions are broken. Not for my sake, but for Noctis’.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Noctis said calmly. “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Noctis eyed Prompto, who looked on with a glazed look over his eyes. 

 

“I don’t want to get married now,” Noctis said with a nod. “I think it’ll be good to have an engagement announcement first. I don’t think it will be good to just have the wedding immediately.”

 

“I agree,” his mother said while flipping her hair with casual elegance and looked upon them. “But Noctis, you should come home.”

 

“Yeah,” Noctis grimaced a bit. “I was afraid you would say that.”

 

“Prompto,” Prompto’s dad spoke finally and he seemed curious. “Are you sure this is what you want? Do you even like this guy?”

 

Prompto gulped and looked at everyone. “Yeah… I like him.”

 

He smiled at his Dad and then at Noctis.

 

***

 

“Hey if I trip,” Prompto began. He was checking his tie, just to make sure it was on correctly. Ignis checked both of them and nodded with approval at both of them. “It’ll be the worst thing ever.”

 

“Please don't fall,” Gladio was looking at the window. According to the plan, they were going to walk through the Citadel main hall and then down the stairs. There were going to be cameras involved in the hall but the main interviews would start at the bottom of the stairs. The King and Queen were already there and Gladio looked at the nearby TV to hear what was being said. "I still have to sing at your wedding, you know."

 

“You’re not going to fall,” Noctis waved his hand and held Prompto’s hand. He even went for a small kiss on the cheek. It didn’t seem to help, because Prompto still looked nervous. It was a cold day and Prompto was in a brand new coat and so was Noctis. They were here and dressed nicely for one simple reason: they had to announce their engagement. Noctis had no idea how other countries did marriage things, the Lucians were strict because usually, there were no engagement announcements. Just the marriage. 

 

But his parents were on national TV and they were going to present them as being engaged. Prompto, who was nervous about the whole thing, was media prepped for a month. Noctis was as well, but he still wanted to prove he wasn’t out of his mind. So the lady told Noctis to smile more. Prompto was urged to talk about his volunteer work if anyone questioned his qualifications. Noctis asked if he should discuss how they fell in love but the lady said to be honest about it all.

 

Noctis, who wasn’t too nervous, now felt nervous. He felt like he was in love, how could he possibly prove that to his country? Hopefully they didn’t think he was too crazy. Even though, by all accounts, this was absolutely insane.

 

“I am here to announce,” Noctis watched his father as his voice boomed across the TV screen. “My son’s engagement to Mr. Prompto Leonis of the wonderful country of Niflheim.”

 

There was an very audible gasp from the gaggle of reporters. Ignis and Gladio gave Prompto and Noctis a thumbs up and it was now or never. Ignis opened the door and Noctis willed his legs to move and somehow, they did. He smiled and held Prompto’s hand tightly. Prompto did the same and he waved at the cameras with a nervous smile. 

 

“I hate the stairs,” Noctis coughed. He smiled and waved as well. Some Kingsglaive guards opened the door and the flashes of photography became overwhelming. But it was snowing outside and Prompto and Noctis still waved at the cameras. He was smiling because, why not? 

 

He was going to marry Prompto in about a year. Prompto ended up finishing up his degree and managed to apply for a political science program. Because, well, he said he “didn’t know anything.” Prompto and Noctis were long distance for a while and as difficult as it was, it was also okay. They played video games and downloaded a stupid couples app so they could give thumb kisses through each other’s phones. They facetimed constantly and when Noctis was able to, he flew all the way to Niflheim and did whatever Prompto wanted to do. It was fun and no one really knew who they were. And it was easy. 

 

There was no way Prompto could visit him, however. Everyone, more or less, knew who Noctis was in Lucis. But things were fine that way. But Noctis kept getting pressured by the media in Lucis about his upcoming marriage. He already asked Prompto to marry him but Prompto said after he graduated. And sure enough, after Prompto graduated, he asked Noctis instead. 

 

“Might as well... right?” Prompto shrugged and Noctis felt like it was crazy and insane. But his mother reassured him that it would be fine. And it had been a year and a half since then. The media took notice of Prompto but he was always photographed with Gladio and Ignis. So it wasn’t too much of a big deal. But the gasps and the flashing cameras seemed, at least from Noctis’ perspective, that they were finally putting two and two together.

 

They walked down the steps just fine. The cameras were still flashing and Prompto waved at the audience that was gathered in front of the Citadel. Many people cheered when Prompto and Noctis stopped at the foot of the stairs. 

 

Finally, the first reporter spoke. “Congratulations on your engagement!”

 

“Thank you,” Noctis said. He pointed to the sky. “Sorry for the bad weather, by the way.”

 

A few of the photographers laughed, but it seemed more out of nervousness than anything else.

 

“How are you feeling Noctis?” the same reporter asked.

 

“I feel great!” Noctis said. He felt Prompto’s other hand grab onto Noctis’. Noctis felt the pressure of the two hands but Prompto was probably so nervous. 

 

“How do you feel Prompto?” the reporter asked.

 

“I feel _so_ happy,” Prompto laughed nervously. “Thank you.”

 

“How did you propose?” another reporter asked.

 

“I actually asked him first,” Noctis said. “And he said no. But he asked me later on and I guess I jumped the gun on that.”

 

A few people laughed in the audience and Prompto laughed a bit.

 

“How did you know he was the one Prompto?”

 

“I didn’t know,” Prompto shrugged. “Noctis did, but I didn’t. But I realized he was the one after seeing how nice and kind he is to everyone. He only sees the best in people.” 

 

Prompto looked at Noctis and smiled. That was not in the media training at all.

 

“Do you have rings?” another reporter asked. 

 

Prompto and Noctis showed theirs off accordingly. 

 

“That is enough questions for now,” Noctis looked at his father and it was true. They were only going to answer a few questions. They were going to do a sit down interview with a popular TV host. Noctis, was prepared for it but it seemed trifling. Prompto was more excited because he wanted to make clear that he enjoyed that this marriage would be a great step in gay rights and he was looking forward to working with the lgbt community in Lucis. Noctis was going to nod and talk about how in love he was with Prompto while they were in Niflheim. Stuff like that.

 

Noctis was not going to talk about how Prompto would get nervous before a fundraiser, or an idea and get a great idea. There was something about the way he would get so excited about anything he was passionate about. Noctis learned about how hard Prompto’s life was early on and Noctis could not believe how optimistic he was, even through his hardships. 

 

Maybe they were crazy? But his father reassured him that it wasn’t too crazy. 

 

“You just  _ know _ ,” his father told him the night before. “Once you know what you want, you will do anything to get it.”

 

Noctis felt good about that, walking back up the Citadel steps with Prompto, hand in hand and in their really expensive coats.

 

He was now ready for marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end! Thank you so much for reading, I greatly appreciate it! ^__^
> 
> This was a lot of fun, and now I have to finish tackling star wars! /o\
> 
> But anyways, thank you so much! I am on twitter @noctisserie and less so on tumblr @malinche. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
